


Atrocious Desire

by i_lack_ruki



Category: Alice Nine, LM.C, MUCC, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: There are two yakuza clans, both proud and strong. They had always fought with one another, especially over the territories of Tokyo. What they didn't have in common was their full appearance and their traditions. The Kyokuto clan has stepped up to the samurai traditions, while Matsuba clan had sticked with the modern guns. As it turns out, the boss of Matsuba clan is on his death bed, and his son, who no one heard about is to take on the roll of the next boss. While the Kyokuto clan is waiting for the other's clan boss to be revealed, the right hand of the boss of that clan went to the bar to find himslef a one night stand. Things get complicated after he finds out who he accidentally fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Reita's POV**

I walked into my boss' office, just to see Tatsuro sitting on his favourite chair with his elbows leaned against the desk in front of him. The whole room was in an old design, but more of a retro one, knowning that Tatsuro was a big fan of it and did what the hell he wanted, because he was our leader.

He hummed under his nose, still not realizing that I was already in the room. His long black straight hair was loosely hanging around his shoulders. Tatsuro was usually this out of it whenever something was going on, and I was yet to find out what it was. I would be the first one, because no one else knew what was going on, and we heard only rumours. Those rumours were not yet confirmed. Not until we were to hear it from our boss.

"Tatsuro." I said firmly as I walked forward to his desk.

"We have a problem." Tatsuro stated while looking at me. "And it's not something we can just brush off."

"I heard that the leader of Matsuba is deadly sick. Are the rumours true?" I shifted my weight to my right foot as I crossed my arms.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes. He fell ill due to his unhealthy life style and is laying on his dead bed."

"Who's going to step up for him? His first in command?" I asked, knowing that something felt fishy here. Tatsuro wouldn't be bothered by such a trivial thing, there was something more going on.

He sighed heavily. "He has a son."

"What?" I frowned.

"His son declared that he is to take all of his father's duties as the future leader of the clan of Matsuba, and will shortly get a hold of us in a meeting." the look on his face was showing that he was completely unamused with it.

"He's a brat, isn't he?" I asked him. "Matsumoto is around his early forties. How old could his son be to be even able to inherit this position?"

Tatsuro stood up just to look out the window. "Above 18, that's for sure."

"No fucking kidding. How come we didn't know that he had an heir?" I took a step forward, as I swung my hand in the air.

"He hid it well, and most likely his child was raised away from him, or that's what they wanted us to think." Tatsuro turned around to me with a grim look on his face."This child that is going to be the new boss is probably trained, and if he isn't, then Matsumoto would never allow him to step in his place."

I slammed my fists against his desk. "He's just a child for fuck's sake!"

"So were you when you joined this clan. You were 14 at that time, Reita. Don't forget that. And look now where you are. You're my most trusted person who helped me get to where I am now." He walked over just to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Our previous boss was shitty." I growled, looking away from him.

"Exactly." Tatsuro chuckled amused as he took his hand away,. "But really now, we're going to meet this future leader clan and we're going to listen to what he has to say with no bloodshed or anything like that, so, keep your katana in your sheath."

"I can't promise anything, brother." I put my hand on the handle to my sword, smiling.

"Of course you can. We're going to step into the enemy's territory and I want you to be close by and ready, but with no ill intentions." Tatsuro walked by me, as he pat my arm. "The boss that is right now on his dead bed was a dick, let's hope his child knows better."

I smirked hearing that. "Youngsters rebel, idiot."

"That's what I'm hoping." He told me, smiling.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

I looked at my friend, who shook his head when he saw my clothes.

"Too badass?" I asked, twirling, as my friend laughed.

"Too childish. I still can't believe that you're a yakuza, that you actually got me into this, Ruki. Seriously. And you're going to be the future leader of a sadistic group of people that will kill at the snap of your fingers? I like it even less!" Kai huffed as he sat down on my bed.

"Sorry, but I've been trained to one day take over after my shitty father that only showed up at Christmas every year and only for just a moment to give me expensive gifts." I rolled my eyes as I took off my shirt to put on another one.

"Your dad was really shitty." my friend admitted.

"I know." I went to the mirror to see how awesome I looked and I was pretty satisfied. "I'm not really ready to be like my father. I don't want to be violent towards anyone, or threat them. It's not the life I chose, Kai, but it's a life I accepted, and be as it may, I'm going to meet up with the boss that my father had wars with for a long time."

"I have to say that you don't know everything that happened between your dad and that guy. And because you made me a part of this yakuza thing, I dug into some stuff." Kai siad smiling, as he stretched out his hands.

I turned around to him. "I'm all ears."

"So, I heard from Uruha who heard from Shou, who knew it from Gackt, that your dad had a problem with the previous boss of Kyokuto clan, and not with the present one, but because your dad was who he was, he kept going with the war, being confident that he could take all the territory of that clan, but he was highly mistaken. He misjudged the new boss who turned out to be a genius." He explained more or less so that I had the hang of it for now.

"...okay? What?" I blinked in surprise.

"This Kyokuto clan, do you even know that they wield samurai swords and follow old traditions instead of like the modern ones like we do?" he asked as I gaped at him.

I flinched at the thought of that. "I can be cut by a katana!?"

Kai nodded his head. "That's exactly what I'm saying. One wrong word and you're in pieces."

I gulped hearing that.

"O-Okay, but we have guns, right? Guns are better." I said, not really convinced of it as much as I used to be.

"What are you going to do when all they can do is shield themselves with their swords, and while you're out of bullets they can kill you easily?" Kai suggested the worst scenario and I was getting seriously worried right now.

"Why are you being so mean to me? What else have you got?" I crossed my arms as I glared at my friend.

"Bitch, I got everything." he laughed. "The present boss of that clan is a young one. Older than us of course, but damn, he deserves his reputation, like seriously."

So he had some good reptuation going on for him..."What?"

"Okay, let's say that there's one clan that has a new boss, and others know how the members behave and how strong they are and those clans want to attack them to get their territories, but the clan members of Kyokuto actually outsmart them and take their territories instead." It felt as if Kai said it all in one breath, which was actually impressive, to be honest. "This son of a bitch has more territories than any yakuza clan ever had. And that's because he's a tactician and he knows well what he's doing."

"So, do we have like a tactician or someone?" I wasn't sure, so I would love to be better prepared before the meeting with the other clan leader.

"Do you think our clan would have more territotries if we had just anyone? We don't, though." Kai shook his head.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "That sucks."

"No, that sucks only for you, because all of the burdens are on your shoulders now, and you have to deal with it. You make a mistake, and the whole yakuza clan follows. Yakuza is family. But this family doesn't know you at all." He pointed out to make me feel even worse about it, which was actually working, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Ahh, I need a drink." I really really did.

"I bet you do. You better be prepared for the big meeting tomorrow. Uruha and Kazuki will be by your side at the meeting." Kai said as he got up and sighed. "I worry for your life, though."

"I worry for it too, but don't worry, I never had any problems with face to face conversations." I told him with full confidence, that I hoped would last till after the meeting with the other boss.

Kai put on his jacket as he turned to me. "Oh, I don't doubt that, but seriously, watch out for Tatsuro and his right hand."

"Why? Is there something more I don't know, Kai?" I placed my hands on my hips as I asked him about it.

"He's extremely loyal, I heard, and attacked a guy who looked wrong at the big boss. I heard he's very skilled and everyone gets out of his way. He's one person you don't want to mess with, and that's right before Tatsuro. You mess with him, and you're his prey. He did have a fight with one of ours, and let's say, that someone has a chest full of scars, some really nasty ones." was that supposed to comfort me or something, because that was terrifying as hell.

"Noted." I forced on a smile to make me look more confident.

Kai headed to the door as I stood in place. "Now get some rest. Tomorrow morning you'll have to meet the bloody duo."

"Alright." I waved as my friend left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

I picked my drink up and sipped on it. My whole body shivered for a moment from the nasty taste in my mouth.

My eyes gazed around the room, looking all around, just to spot someone to have fun with.

I saw women smiling at me, but none were anything I was looking for for tonight, I needed something new, something exciting.

I put my drink down on the counter and glanced over to the entrance to see a couple of new people walk inside the bar.

My eyes met with a short guy with black hair and deep blue eyes. It was just for a moment, but I felt a chill run down my spine as soon as I looked away.

I drank the whole drink and then stepped away from the counter. The little guy stood in my way.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. I knew what he was thinking about, but if he wasn't determined enough to have me, I would lose interest.

I moved him out of my way and stepped forward, towards an open table and sat down, while he followed after me.

He sat opposite me, with a dazed look on his face.

HIs eyes sparkled in the light as his hands landed on the table's edges.

"I don't know why, but I like the look in your eyes." he said straight forwardly, but I stayed expressionless.

"I don't fuck kids." show me how much you want me to shove my dick into that butt of yours.

Show me.

"I figured." he told me as I gasped as his foot landed in between my legs and pressed against my crotch.

I liked where that was going. "You're playing with fire."

"I want to get burned." the boy licked his plump lips in a very seductive way. I couldn't look away. "So, I'm doing the best I can at the moment."

I smirked hearing that. "I would break your ass in two."

"That's what I'm hoping for." the boy told me as he placed his arm on the table, with an obvious smile on his face.

"You're a naughty boy. And you need to be spanked." I loved teasing this boy, seriously.

"Then spank me." he laughed while pulling his leg away. He then slid out of his seat, just to get on my lap. "But firstly impress me."

My aching erection was painfully crushed with his butt.

"I have to say that I like what I'm sitting on." the brunet reached for my chest just to slide his hand along it.

"Aren't you too young to even consider sex with a stranger?" that question startled him for a moment before he once again became confident in his actions.

"You're hot and I assume big. I like big things." he bit on his lips.

"I don't do small." I pushed him off of my lap as he gaped at me. "Don't push your luck, kiddo."

More, surprise me.

I walked away from him and as soon as I reached a wall, I was pulled by arm and my back slammed into the wall behind me as the guy pulled me for a deep kiss.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth and caressed my own, pleasing us both with the much needed friction.

"I'm stubborn as hell. And I won't let you leave without me." the brunet panted as he broke the kiss. "You fuck me, and you better fuck me hard tonight."

I rolled us over, and had him against the wall.

"You don't fucking tell me what to do, do you understand?" I was so close to him, that my nose poked against his, and I felt his hot breath on my skin.

"Ahh, I don't. Please teach me a lesson. Blonde beauty." he was completely into me but what he just called me, irritated me.

"You so didn't just call me that." I moved away from him, and walked into the opposite direction, furious with what I heard.

I was handsome, but there were limits to what I could stand to what people called me, and that was it.

That was fucking it.

No brat were to call me a fucking blonde beauty.

"Wait!" my arm was grabbed again, and before I knew it, I was pulled into the bathroom, with the kid pressing me against the stall. He quickly opened it and pushed me inside. "I told you I'm stubborn."

"What the hell do you want now?" I sighed heavily, unamused.

I said nothing more as I gaped see him get he to his knees. He grabbed my dick through my pants just to start stroking it.

"I want it so bad." he moaned, desperately.

"Fuck, just suck me."

He smirked at that and undid my pants, just to slide his fingers down my hard cock and grip it thightly as I gasped.

"You're about to feel really good." the brunet purred as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Why? You trained on sucking lollipops and popsicles?" I smirked.

"Exactly." he laughed, then pressed his lips against the head of my cock, and sucked little by little each part of it.

My whole body shivered, but I refused to touch him, show him that I wanted to claim him. He was a naughty boy and he needed to be punished and not touching him while he was doing that was a good enough punishment.

His tongue wrapped around my heated flesh, sucking on the thick erection, as I heard him humming while doing so.

Little did I show how I enjoyed it, and to be honest he wasn't bad, but amazing was not the correct word either.

I could tell that it was his first time even doing something like that.

I could feel his fingers tremble as he gripped me. His movements were unsteady and his eyes were squeezed shut at times.

But the one thing I could not figure out was whether he was a virgin or not.

He was a needy teenager, and those usually humped everything in their way, just to satisfy their sexual desires.

And here was this one specific boy, I would give no less than 15 or 16 while he was something probably around 20 years old, but no more.

The guy bit on my cock as I hissed.

"You like that?" he smirked.

I only licked on my lips as he moved and then pressed his plump lips again at the head of my cock and slowly swallowed me whole. His lips were pressing hard around me, just to squeeze my throbbing cock.

"Watching only porn doesn't help much." I said quietly as he seemed to choke on my dick.

Bullseye.

He glared daggers at me for a moment before he moved back just to pull it back into his mouth.

His head bobbed, as his tongue worked against me.

I groaned deeply, leaning my hands against the walls of the stall, and breathed heavily as he sucked hard.

This guy...

I had no idea who he was nor knew his name, and yet I let the guy suck me.

Pressure built up in my lower stomach to the point that I couldn't hold it any much longer and eventually came into his mouth while growling low in his throat.

What was amusing was that he couldn't exactly swallow it, so he opened his mouth and let it leak out of his mouth, little by little.

"When someone cums into your mouth, you swallow it, kiddo." I fixed my pants as I watched him sit down on his knees and pant, while spitting out the white liquid in his mouth.

I bent down, grabbed his chin and cleaned his lips with my sleeve, just to pull him over for a deep kiss, that made him swallow what was left of my cum in his mouth.

He gasped into my mouth and gripped onto my shoulders.

I moved back and looked at him amused as he coughed.

"Agh, you're so big." he blurted out, completely confused. "How can you be so big?"

"See? You didn't expect that and if I were to fuck you, you wouldn't be able to walk straight for days. That's what it means to be fucked with a big cock." He needed to learn this lesson.

I stood up, and walked out of the stall, as the kid still sat there, panting.

"What you did was really stupid." I told him, as he stood up with his legs shaking.

"I'm here to learn on my mistakes, honey." this tone didn't suit him at all.

I leaned against the wall. "You seem very easy to persuade."

"Hm?" the brunet looked at me confused.

"Should I just snatch you to my apartment and fuck you senseless or are you gonna go home, cry to your mummy that you couldn't handle a single dick?" would he go for it, or would he not?

I hurt his pride at this moment.

This guy right here, he seemed so full of it, and breaking him little by little seemed just right.

"What? You were so full of confidence just now? Cat got your tongue?" I asked with a smirk. "Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Yes." he walked over to me. "I am."

Now that was more like it.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

I was pushed inside of stranger's apartment.

The blonde was pushing me around, as our lips met again and again in pleasurable kisses.

I grinded myself against him, pressing hard my hips into his.

Before I knew it, I was shirtless and he picked me up.

I had no idea how to call him, and on the way I asked for his name, but he didn't tell me, nor did he want to know what was my name.

But hells, I loved mysterious guys.

"Hey gorgeous, can we speed this up?" I asked with a smirk, as my ass was groped.

I gasped into his mouth, feeling my arousal grow.

The man pushed me against the wall, as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

Our lips were intact, just for a deep, pleasurable kiss that awoke all my senses.

His tongue slid between my lips, stroking and provoking my own.

My mouth was getting on fire, as I could only moan while our tongues mingled together in a playful manner.

He slid his hand into my pants, grabbed the head of my cock and squeezed it as I grunted.

"You're going to have to go through a lot of trouble to come tonight." he whispered against my lips, but I didn't mind hearing that at all.

I wanted him to claim me, do whatever he wanted with me.

I wanted to feel some friction, ectasy and passion.

I wanted him so badly.

And I couldn't understand why.

His hand stroked me firmly, while clenching his fingers around my burning erection. It was painful, but I loved this feeling.

I breathed heavily, trying to adjust the pace that he made, but I wanted more, I craved for more.

He was most definitely enjoying torturing me.

My hips started subconsicously thrusting for more friction and I felt more pain, it felt as if his fingers dug into me.

I screamed, while squeezing him between me.

"I like that." he gasped as he carried me to his bedroom.

"It hurt, damn it!" I scolded him but he didn't respond to that.

I was literally thrown on his bed, with my cock completely hard, sticking out of my pants.

The blonde guy got on top of me just to kiss me. His fingers tips gently moved along my erection, until they reached for my balls just to squeeze them as I whimpered.

"You chose to risk it, and I'm not a gentle guy, just so you know." he groaned low in his thoat before bitting into my neck as I growled.

"Please, I want you." I panted as my hands slid down his chest. "Do whatever you want...I just want you."

I sat up just to adjust my body to sit down directly on his groin.

Not waiting any longer, I undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it down. At the same time, I was moving against him, creating friction down there, in result having him groan softly as he nipped on my skin again and again.

"Don't look down on me. I can surprise you in bed." I purred, before licking my lips.

"Did you quote that from a porn film?" the guy asked, curious as I paled.

"Of course not." I denied it immediately.

He moved for a moment just to look at my face. "I'm pretty sure I heard that sentence before, and it was definietly on a porn film."

"Oh just fuck me already." I tackled him, just to change the topic.

The blonde smirked hearing that. "That too, actually."

"Argh!" I pushed him back, just to crawl on top of him. "Okay, enough of that, I want your dick."

There was an obvious smile on the blonde's face as his hands again started roaming around my crotch, touching my intimate part while I panted.

The guy slid my pants down and kept rubbing my cock, till the point that I was thinking all about a release, which I wasn't able to get, because he was squeezing me that hard.

"Once." he whispered, as my hands bent down and my face became motionless as it was right above his. "I'll let you come once after I'm done with you."

"What? No!" I protested.

His hands moved away from my crotch just to push his pants down enough for his big hard cock to slide out of the boxers.

I was still on my knees, which were wobbling, and I tried my hardest not to fall down.

His fingers were in front of my eyes, and they poked at my lips.

I slowly opened my mouth and he slid them in, and I started sucking on them.

It was nice doing that, for some reason.

"That's enough." the blonde stated, then pulled his hand away just to move closer to me. His fingers danced across my backbefore reaching my butthole. He pushed them in without a warning.

I screamed at the sudden invasion and squeezed my eyes shut. My breathing became uneven as my fists clenched at the sheets, as if that would help subside the pain.

The blonde started moving, slowly at first then he picked up on the pace after making sure I was stretched enough.

Another finger made its way inside of me as I gasped.

"Seriously, I better not see you crying later." he warned me, while stretching his fingers, making me feel more pleasure than pain.

I shook my head and kissed him.

"You wish." I said confidently, no fear in my eyes.

"Oh, so if I would stuck my dick in your butt right now, you wouldn't cry?" I watched him lick his lips as he leaned in to my face.

Me and my big mouth.

"Don't provoke me." My face moved closer, towards his as they almost touched.

The blonde smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Fuck.

"Just pull them out already, I can't handle it anymore." I breathed heavily while squeezing my eyes.

I was in need of a release.

"I thought so." why did he sound so amused?

He pulled me to lean down for a kiss.

Before I was able to grasp the situation, a massive thing plunged inside of me as I screamed.

Tears stung at my eyes and I tried to blink quickly, trying to make it stop.

"No con-condom?" I asked, confused with my eyes wide.

"I put it on when you were busy staring at me." he assured me, before once again harassing my skin with his lips.

It didn't take long before he started moving.

"You're a beast." I whimpered, as my butt still hurt, while not being yet used to the size inside of me.

"Thank you." he kissed me soundly as I blushed.

His hips slammed into me roughly, as my body bounced at the interaction.

My breathing quickened as all of my muscles tensed up, feeling a lot of pain which soon turned into pleasure.

Everything looked cloudy from my point of view, and yet I could see his chocolate brown eyes very clearly.

They were mesmerazing, and that intense stare, it was piercing right through me.

His body was amazing.

His chest was covered in lots of different tattoos, and when he was wearing that shirt, none could be actually spotted.

I watched his body move, I felt his heat against my body, and I shivered from the sheer sensation.

My body arched harshly as his cock slammed into my prostate as I moaned.

"Right there?" he whispered as his nose nuzzled against my ear.

"Ahh, yes, please." I held onto him strongly as this man used my body as he pleased.

I wanted to call out his name.

I wanted to know his name.

What was his name?

I needed to know.

"Oh god, harder." I moaned, lost in pleasure.

"You like it rough?" he asked, amused, as his pace sped up.

He had me screaming again and again as he assaulted my nerves with no mercy.

What was too much for my body, was that his size has gotten bigger. That was totally not expected!

I felt as if he was tearing me in two, and I had no way of stopping it.

I felt his dick pulsating inside of me, I felt his hot flesh slam into me, into my sensitive spot. The amount of pleasure I felt in this moment was inmeasurable. The more he pumped into me, the more I craved it.

I cried out, feeling him get even rougher.

His hands roamed around my body. They slid down to my thighs and gripped them tightly, as I whimpered.

"Ahhh, ahh...ahh." I couldn't barely remember my name at this point...

My whole body was shivering, my mind was going blank and all I could feel was my whole mind and body filled with ectasy.

The blonde kissed me hard, just to slide his hot tongue inside my mouth, for a deep and passionate kiss that soon took my breath away.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, clutching to him, wanting more of him.

He started thrusting harder, and managed press my already painfully aching erection with his stomach, not to make me come.

"Oh god, please, please let me come. Ahh...ahh..ahhh." I was begging for a release.

"I'm no god, but if you want to call me that, I can go along." he kissed me again as he kept on going.

I couldn't take it much longer. "I need a release, I beg of you."

"Do remember that I'll let you come once, and that's it." he reminded me of the fact that I completely forgot about.

"Please." I begged.

He slammed hard into me one last time, before pulled out just to slide the condom off. He cried out sharply as he came on my stomach.

The blond grabbed my cock and started strocking as I hissed at all the pressure that had built up.

I growled low in my throat as I finally cummed. I couldn't keep my voice down. It felr incredibly good.

I could barely catch my breath, my whole body was still in pain, but I felt amazing.

"C'mon let's take a shower." the blond pushed his pants down, which were hanging around his thighs. Then he picked me up.

I had no strength at all to move.

"Ahh, alright." I said with a weak voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

I woke up with a warm body pressing against mine. It was only then that I realized who it was in my bed.

The kid from last night came over and decided to sleep with me, and I didn't know why I even agreed to this stupid idea.

Last night was something else, but I also felt that I had made a terrible mistake for some reason.

I had no idea where did this feeling come from, but it was eating at me.

I glanced at the brunet that was clutching onto me and hummed softly as his head rubbed against my chest.

The sudden urge to pee came over and I slipped out of his grasp just to get out of bed.

I glanced back at the guy, whose hands were trying to find what was missing just now, and as he kept moving forward. He was getting to the edge of the bed.

Finally, he fell down and woke up.

I laughed seeing his confused face before heading to the bathroom

Once I did my business I walked out. I saw him still sitting on the ground with the duvet around his lower part. He looked at me with his sleepy blue eyes.

"Get up, or you'll get sick from sitting on a cold ground like that." I sighed softly, before walking over to him, while I was completely naked.

I picked my boxers up from the ground and put them on.

"Where am I?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Ah, oh."

"You remember now?"

"I don't feel like getting up. I want to sleep some more." he purred before laying down on the ground with his hands stretched up, along his head.

I sat right next to him, on the ground, with my legs crossed, and said nothing.

"My butt hurts so much and it's so sore, I can't put my legs together." he blurted out. "This is bad."

"I warned you, kiddo." I told him as I leaned my hand against my knee and my chin.

He rolled to his side to look at me. "I'm not exactly a kiddo, and you don't look much older than me."

"How old are you then?" I scratched the back of my head as I asked.

"I'm turning 20 this year. And how old are you?" the brunet pointed his finger at me.

"Why would I even tell you that?" I chuckled amused.

"Okay, I should've expected that. You seemed odd from the very beginning." the boy sighed heavily as he sat up.

"I'm odd, I see." I smiled.

"And yes! Finally!" he shouted all of a sudden. "You smiled!"

"You've been waiting all this time for me to smile?" I frowned.

"Hell yes, and it was so worth it." he moved even closer, just to sit directly in front of me. "You may see me as a child, but I can be very mature when I want to."

The brunet reached his hand towards my chest, just to gently caress my skin as he slid his fingers lower.

He pushed me down harshly, making me fall to the ground as a result. That was when he got on top of me.

"I can also be dominant if I want to." he told me, confidently, and leaned down to peck my lips.

"You like wrestling, don't you?" I asked with a smirk as he tilted his head to the side in confusion at my words just now.

I raised my torso and got a hold of him, just to roll us over and be on top.

"Cause' you see, I never let anyone be dominant with me." I told him ,with my voice hoarse. "Ever."

I pressed my pelvis into his, as the brunet wrapped his legs around my waist.

"I can't say I don't like this too." he smiled playfully as he bit on his lip.

My phone started ringing, but I completely ignored it.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" the boy asked, staring at the source of the ringing.

"It's not everyday that I can tease someone in the morning." I leaned over to poke his ear with my nose before biting it.

A pleasant sound came out of the boy.

"I see." the brunet said, sofly before I kissed him soundly. I then moved out of his embrace.

My gaze was directed at my phone as I sighed. It was on a nightstand as I went over to get it. What I didn't realize was the fact that my guest was walking completely naked right after me.

I picked my phone up just as it stopped ringing and saw Tatsuro's number.

I gaped at the hour and cursed under my breath.

"What?" the guy asked as I turned to him.

"Put on some clothes and leave, I'm so fucking late." I ordered as he hurriedly took the phone out of my hand and his eyes went wide.

"Fuck, me too."

It didn't take long before he left, and forced a kiss on me before getting out.

At this point Tatsuro was going to kill me, so I had to run for it. I got into my car and drove to the meeting.

I hurried to the highest floor of the building, and almost ran down the hall, just to see Tora and Tatsuro.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tatsuro hissed at me as I rolled my eyes. "What the hell did you do?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"I have a bad feeling about it. Why were you late, Reita?" he asked me again.

"I overslept, okay?" It was actually the truth.

"You overslept? Is that your excuse?" Tora snickered under his nose.

"Got a fucking problem with that?" I glared daggers at the guy with black hair and a ponytail in the back.

"Stop it, Tora. And you, Reita, seriously, did you really oversleep?" Tatsuro kept on pressing as I nodded my head.

"Yes. I overslept. Which fucking yakuza boss wants us to even meet at 7 a.m.? That's nuts." I felt the need to complain, because I actually rarely had to get up at this ungodly hour.

Tatsuro shook his head. "He's new in this business, Reita."

The door was opened and we were brought into a room.

"Just one moment, Ruki isn't here yet." a guy with honey blonde hair informed us, and he did look anxious.

"He invites us and now he's late." Tatsuro stated, a little irritated after sitting down.

"I was late too." I sighed as he glared at me.

Another guy with brown hair came into the room and nodded his head to the other person.

"He's here." the honey blonde haired guy told us, while looking relieved.

So, who was the future boss of this dump?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruki's POV**

I walked into the room, completely confident in myself, but the whole confidence disappeared once I saw the blonde man in the back.

In all of this shock, I tripped over my foot, slammed into the desk, and growled low in my throat at that. I supported myself against the desk.

I looked at him, and our eyes met, but he soon looked away. There was a surprise on his face.

He was a yakuza.

Fuck.

Worse.

He was a member of the yakuza that was my enemy. How could this even happen? What are the odds?

My enemy fucked me and I fucking tripped in front of the other yakuza boss. It was a great beginning, that was for sure.

But...but there was no way that he could know that it was me, right? It couldn't be...

Just a nice start as the future leader of my clan.

Fucking great.

I sat in my seat and looked at the male with black long hair that was staring at me intensely, but he kept his eye contact, and didn't look anywhere else.

Kai has warned me about him, but what he warned me more about was the right hand of this man.

Which one was it?

The blonde that fucked me or the guy with black hair tied into a ponytail that was standing next to him?

What was I even thinking about?

A member of a clan that is my enemy fucked me, and fucked me senseless. And I even stayed over for the night, which now that I thought about it was a terrible idea as I was a future leader.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now?

"I assume that you invited me over for something." the man in front of me spoke with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, indeed. My father filled me in on everything, I hope. And that both you and him were in bad relations." that was an understatement, but I couldn't let it sound worse than it actually looked.

"Bad is just too simple of a word. Your father was ferocious, and greedy. He had a thrist for power that was not meant for him." Tatsuro said calmly. "He tried to advance further into my territory and I can't say that's forgivable."

"I understand your anger, Tatsuro. But I'm here to deal with the mess that my father has gotten himself into." I straightened my back and kept my head up high, trying not to lose in composure as a leader.

"You came with an offer." the other stated and crossed his legs.

I glanced at the blonde and then at the guy with the ponytail.

"Don't worry, they won't attack you. Not until I say otherwise." when Tatsuro coughed he covered his face, but the moment he pulled his hand away, he was smiling.

I tried to stay composed and not show my emotions right now. And this man before me, he was different from anyone I had ever met. He was someone full of pride and he knew exactly what he wanted.

He was someone others would follow. No wonder he was the boss of Kyokuto clan.

"So, what I have to actually propose is that we stop this ridiculous charade and go for a peace treaty, because I think this has gone way beyond what it should have. I admit that my father made many mistakes, which led him to where he is now, and I can't agree more that he's greedy." this might've sound childish coming from me, but I had to adress the whole problem and admit it was a problem after all, so that the other leader knew I was aware of the situation.

"Ruki." Uruha called out to me with a soft voice.

"Sorry, it's my father, but you guys respected him. Not me." I turned to him as he gaped at me with wide eyes.

I then turned to the other boss and sighed softly.

"I want to change a thing or two here, and I don't plan to start it off with continuing the endless war between these two clans. What do you think, Tatsuro?" I tried my best to keep eye contact with him, while looking professional, but his eyes were literally piercing me through, and it was making it harder.

"That you wasted my time on this." Tatsuro sighed heavily, seemingly tired of this conversation.

I couldn't show how surprised I was with him declining my offer so suddenly without thinking it through.

"Your father started a war, and just because you're the new leader doesn't mean that I will go for your idiotic offer. Because that's exactly what it is. You're in no way prepared for the consequences of your actions, and you didn't think it through. I gain nothing from this offer other than empty promises that your people will stay away from my territory." he said firmly before staring at my own people. "And first of all, gain the respect of your people before you try to get mine."

And just like that he stood up.

He barely moved his hand towards his men when the moved. "Reita, Tora, we're leaving."

"Wait." I almost exclaimed with my fist slammed into the desk before me. "What do you want in return for a peace treaty?"

"Now this here is more like it." the male sat back down. "If you want me to be your ally you'll have to give me one of your territories, I take nothing else or nothing more."

"What!?" I wasn't prepared for this course of action.

"You heard me. I'm giving you one week to think it through, that is if you still want to be allies." Tatsuro stated firmly as he stood up just to walk out of the room first.

The guy in a ponytail followed, while the blonde looked at me with an expressionless face.

This silence was unbearable for me to stand.

"Reita, we're leaving." I heard another voice.

So, his name was Reita.

He turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Fuck.

"Seriously? You did this meeting to try to make Tatsuro our ally? Are you out of your mind!?" Uruha got over to smash his fist into the table.

"He wants our territories, that was easy to figure out. And you even lost your cool and shouted. What the hell were you thinking?" Kazuki was aggravated and he wasn't really hiding it.

"Shut the fuck up!!" I shouted at both of them. "I'm thinking."

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

I got into the driver's seat in my car as Tatsuro got to the front seat, next to mine, and Tora to the back one.

"You're face is out of color." Tatsuro didn't even look at me, and said that.

"Did that pipsqueak say something to you when you stayed there a little bit longer?" Tora asked from the back as I started the engine.

"No. He didn't." I drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Then what's bothering you? It's not like you to care about things at all." Tatsuro finally took a look at my face, while I was focused on the road. "Did the shorty surprise you?"

My eyebrow twitched. "You have no idea how much."

I wasn't sure what to think, but seeing this boy that I fucked the same night before, who wasn't exactly fully confident with what he was doing, and looking at the fact that he was going to become the leader of the clan of my enemy wasn't looking so good for me, personally.

Well fuck.

What the hell did I get myself into this time?

I was usually careful, but this shit? No one could exactly forsee that the future boss of Matsuba would get into my pants.

We returned to our headquarters. At this point I felt exhausted, despite it being just morning.

As soon as the other two went to do their things, I pulled my katana out and started training in another room.

I swung my katana left and right, and set myself sideways, right side forward. I spun counter-clockwise, on the ball of my left foot, right leg coming up, and thrusted my blade forward.

My fingers clenched tightly around the handle so hard, my knuckles turned white.

And yet I kept on going, my sword was like an extension of my hand, and I wielded it proudly.

Yet my mind was occupied with the boy.

That simple boy that meant nothing and yet everything.

I was outraged that I let him persuade me into sleeping with him, that I was even interested in him. I hated to admit that I was having fun with his inexperience with sex.

Could it be that he knew who I was from the very beginning? But it wouldn't make any sense. Nothing did.

Had he done it on purpose, he would show complete control and would show skill and exprience, but he was lacking it. He could use having sex with me against my clan, but it meant nothing if he wanted to be our ally. Nothing made sense.

I saw a small spark, before I jumped back and slammed my blade into another one.

"Maya." I hissed.

"You seem unfocused." he pointed out while stepping closer, he twisted his handle, and thrusted his sword forward.

My sword, slid down the other, pushing it away.

I stepped forward, and again I was focused, trying to forsee his movements, before I would take action.

I made a swift movement, as I ducked down, spun and thrusted my blade into his, just to twist it and make him drop it.

Maya stepped back and picked up the sword.

"I'm not in the mood, Maya." I pointed the tip of my sword at his throat as he raised his hands in defence.

"I can most definitely change that." he smirked as he licked his lips.

"Fuck off." I growled a thim.

He smiled upon hearing that. "Is that a challenge?"

I growled low in my throat and pushed my sword back into it's sheath, before walking away from him.

"Reita, don't be like that." Maya wanted to go after me but I glared right back and he stood in his palce.

"Just fuck off." I ran fingers through my hair, and entered another room just to get to the balcony, just to pull a pack of cigarettes out, and slide one out of it.

I lit it up and inhaled the addicting taste of nicotine I needed so badly right now.

I blew the smoke out as I leaned against the railing.

A heavy feeling inside my chest appeared, and I felt even worse.

Everything was just wrong, and the worst thing about it was that I was still thinking about who I fucked and that I enjoyed it like hell.

I fucked a kid that turned out to be the future leader of Matsuba, what the hell?

My luck turned around.

I heard footsteps, but I didn't turn around.

"Maya whined that you won't give him your attention." Tatsuro chuckled amused, as he turned to me and leaned against the railing as well.

"He got plenty of my attention, and I'm not his babysitter, or someone to help him release his sexual frustration." I inhaled more of the smoke, letting it fill my lungs.

"It's kind of amusing, because whenever you're mad, you look for a fuck, and then everything goes back to normal, but here you are, smoking on our balcony." Tatsuro must've find it amusing as he elbowed me in the side in a playful way.

"I really needed a smoke." I blurted out, my hands gripped the railing and squeezed it.

Tatsuro looked at me and smiled, and then I realized what it was about.

Of course that was the reason. "What's the mission?"

"Our precious gems were being delivered straight to our base, but another yakuza clan took them over. I need you to retrieve them for me." He put his hand on my shoulder, as if to point out that it's important to get them back.

I turned to him. "Which clan?"

"Taishu." he told me.

I threw the cigarette into the ground and stepped on it. "Those bastards again? Haven't they had enough the last time we kicked their asses?"

"Try not to cut off any arms or anything." he chuckled, amused.

I put entangled my fingers together to stretch them up with snapping sounds. "I'm going to cut off their dicks if they try something like that again."

Tatsuro laughed. "Yeah, dicks, that's an ok from me."

"Got it." Perfect.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ruki's POV

I had made a mistake and I was in deep shit.

Tatsuro saw how vulnerable I was and he could use it against me, and that was no good at all.

I had to do something to prove my worth and make him lose interest in our territory.

It had to be something that he would be impressed with and wanted to be allies no matter what.

It sounded childish to think that he would want to be allies with me just like that, but I needed this alliance.

If I were to have such a strong ally, no other clan would turn against me, and having a weak ally wouldn't help all that much.

What was the worst thing, was that I was thinking all the fucking time about last night.

The most loyal person to Tatsuro fucked me and I was so screwed over!

When I start thinking about something else, the images from that night come rushing into my head.

I get a tingling sensation on my skin, remembering those sweet touches and those rough movements I enjoyed so much.

His fingers ghosting along my skin, teasing me and causing me to shiver.

I was completely out of it, and I honestly couldn't deal with it all on my own, but if I were to tell Kai about what happened last night, he would tell the others and they wouldn't want me as their clan leader, even if this positon was given to me by my father.

Kai walked into the room with a wince on his face.

"I heard how it went." he said with a comforting smile now.

I waved my hands at him. "Just don't start. Tell me something I would be interested in."

"Uhm, okay, so the Kyokuto clan had this jewerly store in their territory and some freaking expensive gems were stolen from the people that were to deliver them to their territory." that piqued my interest.

"What you're trying to say is that they want them back." there was an idea forming inside of my head.

"Yes." he nodded his head.

"That's a good opportunity then." I smirked.

"Wait, what do you want to do?" Kai crossed his arms, with a worried look on his face.

It was a great opportunity that I couldn't miss. "You know, if we get those back for them, they'll show us gratitude."

"Ruki, they've probably already retrieved them by now, or are on their way to do that." Kai said in a tone indicating that it was a terrible idea. "If you were to be seen trying to steal what was rightfully theirs, they'll make war with us!""

I shook my finger at him. "That's why I'm going alone. So the chances that they would see me will be slim."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Ruki, damn it, you can die!" Kai came over to grab onto my shoulders and shake them.

I pushed him away. "I can, but I'm trying to prove them my worth. And you're either with me or against me."

Kai didn't look okay with this. "For fucks sake, you're going on a suicide mission. Once they find out it's you, they'll torture you or kill you, idiot."

"Yeah, thanks for supporting me." I walked past him just to get out of the room, and my friend followed after me.

"I'm trying to bring some sense into that idiotic head of yours!" Kai shouted after me.

I gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck with that."

Afterwards I just walked into another room, and slammed the door, just to close it. I had to think it through carefully.

It was the time to plan everything out and hopefully things would go well.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Kai's POV**

I couldn't believe how stubborn my friend was, I was trying my best to get that stupid idea out of his head and he simply ignored me.

If I was against him, I would have never joined yakuza...seriously, Ruki get a grip!

All I was trying to do was to help him, for him not to get killed, and what do I get in return? A threat.

I walked out of the room, just to walk into Uruha, who looked at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's...nothing. Where did Ruki go?" he was looking for him? That's not good!

"He...well, he went out for awhile." what was I supposed to tell him?

Uruha rolled his eyes. "Wow, how typical of him."

"He's trying his best, okay? Don't judge. You don't know him, and all he's thinking about is how to improve this clan." I was defending my friend, knowing that I fully support him, but I was still worried about his choices.

I knew that those people looked down on Ruki, and I knew it was always like that for all the new leaders.

Ruki wasn't yet officialy announced the head of the Matsuba clan, but he was soon to be.

There was one important thing he had to do before that happened.

Get the approval of all the clan members.

All.

That was the rule.

And as far as I know, practically everyone hated him, just because Ruki didn't gain their trust yet.

"I know. Anyway, do you want to go out for a drink now?" I blushed at the sudden invitation.

"Uhh, I guess. Tonight?" I blurted under my nose.

"Yeah, sure."

While I would be enjoying myself, my friend would do something extremely risky...

Ruki please come back alive.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Reita's POV

I stabbed a guy in the thigh as he screamed.

I drew my sword back, just to hit the other guy behind me with the end of it.

Another scream.

I was called a red samurai, because wherever I went, blood surrounded me.

It was always like that.

"Run forward and scatter!" I shouted to my people, who nodded their heads and ran forward with their swords in their hands.

"If you stay behind, they might attack you with their reinforcememnts." Tora said, as he appeared by my side.

"Fuck their reinforcements, I can cut their heads off." I laughed. "Our priority is to bring the gems back."

"Tatsuro will have our balls if we won't retrieve them, yeah." The other gave an approving nod.

I looked around cautiously. "Tell me about it. Ever since he found a fuck toy, he goes through hell and back for the guy."

"And he won't even introduce him to us. That's a little suspicious." Tora pointed out, as he wiped the sweat off his chin with his sleeve.

I ducked and slammed my foot into the guy, that tried to get me from the behind.

"Well, fuck that. If he would introduce the guy to us, he would have to deal with us, and would put the guy in danger. Especially if there were any spies in our ranks." I told him before spinning on my right foot, just to kick off another person. "He loves him that much, that's why he's protecting him with all his might."

I heard shooting, and defended myself with my blade, just to run at the shooter.

He screamed loudly as I got to his throat, just to press the pointy end of my sword to it.

He dropped the gun and ran away.

"I just wonder what it would be like if you had someone you love that much." Tora said as I laughed.

The thought of it was hilarious to me. "That's so never going to happen."

"Are you sure? Pretty angels do fall from the sky. All you have to do is to catch the right one and bam. You're in love." he found the need to raise his hands to emphasize the after effect.

I pushed my sword back to its sheath. "You're making it sound so damn easy."

Tora got over to wrap his arm around my back. "'Cause it is."

"Oh, do you have a lover?" I asked, curious as pulled away just to walk forward..

He didn't turn back to me, but shook his head. "No, but I'm waiting for him to fall into my arms."

"More like fall for your charm." I chuckled amused.

"Damn fucking right." Tora laughed as we stepped into the building.

We headed to the highest floor and as everyone were either down, or crawling away, we retreived the gems.

"Take those and get the hell away from here. It's a matter of time before more will come." I told Tora who nodded his head and hurriedly got away with the box.

"Are you going?" Aoi asked as he was now the one standing next to me.

I looked at the part of the glass ceiling, and thought I saw something.

"I want to check something, you go ahead." I brushed him off my with my hand.

Aoi went ahead. "Got it."

I looked around the room, trying to spot something that was actually bugging me.

This was too easy to deal with.

Way too easy.

And something felt really fishy, that was why, I just needed to find what it was.

I saw something glowing and cursed under my breath, as I fell down to the ground just as a bomb exploded.

There was a blast, so strong I thought I went deaf.

I couldn't hear anything, or see well for a moment, but as I saw something, or someone falling from the glass ceiling, I rushed to catch it.

When I got to my senses, I realized who I was holding.

I was in scratches, but he was in a better shape, though, he had his eyes closed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted with intense ringing in my ears, as the small brunette finally opened his eyes and gaped at me.

"Fuck. What happened?" he grabbed his head and winced.

"A bomb exploded, what else could happen!?" I asked very loudly in a sarcastic way, and winced as I put him down.

When I caught him, a glass piece was near by and as Ruki's body slammed into mine, it dug the sharp piece into my gut.

"Oh God!" he shouted seeing my wound.

"Fucking damn it!" Tatsuro would kill me for getting hurt. How careless of me...

I tried to pull it out, but my hand was slapped.

The small brunet ripped his shirt, and tightened the material around the wound, making me lose less blood.

"I need to get you out of here." he said.

"We're fucking enemies, get the hell out of here before someone sees you. They won't miss the chance and kill you once they see you." I looked back to see that no one was here just yet.

The other protested. "I don't care."

"Kiddo." I said, firmly.

"I'm Ruki and call me just that." he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're nothing but trouble to me." I said as he got closer, for me to lean against him.

"I didn't know who I was sleeping with..." Ruki looked down.

I sighed heavily hearing that statement. "That makes the two of us then. But it won't happen again, and you get the hell out, before my people see you. This construction is already weakened because of the explosion, and this floor is barely holding on. Go ahead."

"I won't leave you." he sounded so offended that I even suggested it.

"Reita! Are you alive!?" I heard a voice from below.

I pushed Ruki away from me. "My people are coming, and you shouldn't care for the likes of me. What were you even doing here?"

His eyes went wide. "Uhm, well."

"You fucking fell off the ceiling." I growled at him, as he took a step back.

Like a falling angel.

Why would I even think about that now?

"Go, hide." I told him, as he glared at me. "Just go."

"Reita! We're coming!" my people were already on their way to where I was. He had to leave immediately.

I pushed him further away and fell on my knees with a wince.

"I will stab you with my katana if you won't move it!" I shouted at him.

He hurriedly ran out of the room, into another, from which the explosion came.

"Reita! Thank God!" Aoi shouted as he hurriedly got over to me. "That's a nasty wound, but this cloth, who did this?"

"Just get me out of here." he helped me get up and I got out of the building. I was staring over that way, and soon saw a shadow moving around, and somehow I felt relieved, although it was his fault that I was wounded in the first place.

But I was an idiot for even wanting to catch him.

The fact that he was there, for no reason whatsoever made me suspicous.

Why would he be there?

Was it the gems?

Or...

Fuck.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

I was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, as I barely could calm myself down.

I was still in shock, and nothing got through my head.

The guy, Reita, he caught me.

He freaking caught me and I was alive thanks to him.

He glared at me when I last saw him, and now he caught me.

There was no way he could know that it was me, and yet he saved my life.

It was an explosion from the inside, he was wounded, his hearing was most definietly damaged and everything was confusing, and yet he caught me.

I didn't understand why.

The gems.

I didn't get them in the end, because they took them before I could lay my hands on them and come out of it victorious. If I did go in there, I would be blown to pieces.

My heart was slamming hard against my chest, and my mind was going blank whenever my thoughts reached the man I slept with.

He was impressing me in more than one way, and as I was pushing my feelings away, hid them deep inside, they were coming to the surface whenever that man appeared nearby.

I hated to be impressed, especially because of him.

This here couldn't go on.

When he caught me, I felt weirdly safe, but once I opened my eyes, my whole being froze and I couldn't stop staring at the handsome face that was covered with cuts and blood.

I was hoping that he would be alive, since the glass piece didn't dig into him that deep.

But what was for certain was that fact that I had to make him hate me...

He treated me weirdly, as if he cared whether I live or die.

I needed to start hating him, and I needed to look as the bad guy, the cold person my father was.

That was the leader I had to be.

And it started now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoi's POV**

I walked in circles in the waiting room, waiting, as I knew nothing about Reita state ever since Reita was brought to this room.

Tatsuro was on his way, furious of what had happened, and already made some people check the place and figure out what the hell went wrong.

I myself wasn't sure of that. I would be blamed for it for sure, as I was the idiot that left him alone on that floor.

One second I was with Reita, and the other I wasn't, and before I knew it, there was an explosion at the same floor I saw Reita at the last time I saw him.

It couldn't be a coincidence.

Someone had planned this beforehand, and we screwed up big time.

Even if we did retrieve the precious gems, we got Reita injured, and we had no idea about his current state.

And the only thing Tatsuro loves more than anything, was his right hand, Reita.

Not romantically, but as a brother, a friend, someone he'd die for.

And here we were, ready for the mayhem ready to strike for what had happened to Reita.

We were screwed big time.

Last time we had a terrible encounter with our leader, was when someone didn't back Reita up, and he got shot.

No one dared to set their eyes on Tatsuro without trembling in fear of the consequences.

Everyone knew the bond between the two, and it was one that couldn't be broken.

And it got even stronger when Tatsuro was taken as a hostage, and Reita went on a suicide mission to get his friend out, and he did, with many wounds, but he did.

That was how deep his loyality was.

Though there was one thing.

One thing that we were all shocked to find out about.

Reita had no idea who Tatsuro's lover was, or how did that person look like.

He didn't seem to mind it, but we were speechless when we heard about that. That was what he said, at least.

And the next question to come up was, was Reita Tatsuro's lover?

It didn't take long before we realized that no chemistry was found between them, and Tatsuro seemed to spoil his secret lover to no end, with things that Reita always hated.

I spotted a tall honey blonde haired man in the same building, he was staring at me with clear suspicion in his eyes.

He was behaving oddly, his eyes were roaming around the room, and he had clenched his hands on the card he was holding.

He was tall, had a slim built and was wearing white skinny jeans, quite short grey tunic, and a black scarf around his neck, hanging down his chest.

I approached him, and his eyes scanned me whole, before looking into my eyes.

"And you are?" I asked.

This was a private clinic, and outsiders had no right to be here.

"I'm an intern here." he explained, and that made sense. "What happened?"

He looked at the door, the other clan members were looking at, and then turned back to me.

I didn't like his curiosity with that room. "Interns are not allowed into that room."

"Even if I showed you my dick?" the other asked, with a seductive smile.

I had a grim look on my face. "You don't want to repeat that to me, believe me."

"Why? You bought it already?" while the honey blonde was trying to seduce me, he was constantly smiling.

"I don't dig you." his whole presence seemed wrong.

"You don't?" he asked, a little surprised.

I shook my head. "Yeah. I don't dig pretty faces and easy fucks."

"Well, then we found ourselves a little problem." he reached his hand to pat on my arm, and I didn't understand why would he do that.

"And why is that?" I asked, bored.

"Because I dig well built bad boys with tight their shirts showing thier pretty muscles." somehow he thought that it was a good idea to touch my arm just to squeeze it as he pleased.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from me. "That's a problem you'll have to solve yourself. It doesn't concern me."

I looked back to the door, and again at the guy in front of me.

The intern didn't seem like he was willing to give up. "Let's go for a deal. I show you myself naked, and if you like what you see, we fuck."

I leaned closer to him, as he backed away slightly. "How about no?"

"I don't take no for an answer." he said as he moved his hair behind his ear. "The next time you see me, you'll change your mind."

"Dream on." I told him, while getting away.

\--------------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

It has been such a long time since I last saw Tatsuro this angry.

Not only his people were getting yelled at, but so was I, the one who got actually injured, even though I was clearly in no danger anymore.

What he was so mad about? The mission was a success but the only thing that actually mattered right now was my well being.

I thought that at some point he would pull his katana out and it would turn into a massacre.

He made people go with me so they would have my back, and I sent them away as soon as they retrieved the gems, but I myself wasn't supposed to do that. I was the one who should've gone out first. Someone else should've taken my place, but that didn't happen, and I was thankful.

If it was someone else, that boy, Ruki, he would die after falling off that ceiling.

He was on the glass ceiling at the wrong time.

And I was there at the right time, and honestly had no idea why would I catch him, but it was an impulse.

If what I caught was a big piece of glass, my wounds would be a lot worse, but it was a human, it was that boy, of all the people.

And why?

Because he fucking wanted to impress Tatsuro, and that was the only logical explanation why he was there.

But he was an idiot for going alone.

A big idiot.

It had been a couple of months since I last saw him, and he decided not to give any territory to us, nor demanded another meeting for a treaty.

In fact he did well for himself as of now. He got some more territories from other clans, and he seemed to improve a lot.

What was not something that I liked, was that he was an ambitious guy, and I loved to fucked those, and here I was, still silent about what happened before the very first official meeting.

Ruki became the leader and his father passed away two months ago.

Things were going to be different and he would make sure of it.

"I can't believe it that this little pipsqueak just took over Terasu clan's territory. What the fuck got into him?" Tora asked, irritated, as he walked from one place to another.

"He grew some balls, idiot. That's what." the moment I would meet him, we would be strangers, and I didn't know whether it was something I was happy about or not.

"We need info from our spies." I agreed with him on that.

I have an idea. "Let Aoi fuck the intern that was in the clinic at the time I was there. He's one of the members from Matsuba."

"It would be hard to find him, but it's not impossible. But why him? We have other spies there." Tora kept on walking all around the room, restlessly.

"He's a close one to the leader. Of course it has to be him." I said, as I pulled my phone up. "Just go get the info and meet up with Aoi."

Tora nodded his head and walked out.

 _"Yeah?"_ I heard from the other side of the line.

I walked over to the window just to look through it. "I need you to do something for me."

 _"This better not blow my cover, Reita."_ the male said with a warning in his voice.

"It's not about that." I had other plans in mind.

 _"Then I'm all ears."_ the other said, sounding more cooperative.

\--------------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

The past few months taught me everything I needed to know to run this business, and nothing was in vain.

But there was still one damn thing I couldn't get out of my head no matter what.

The one night that had been haunting me almost every time I fell asleep... but it seemed even more erotic, there was more touching, kissing, sucking.

More friction.

I kept re-living that one night each time in my dream, and what did I do after waking up from this nightmare?

I fapped.

That was reallystupid how one night could affect me on so many levels.

Even mentions of the cold man's name gave me goose bumps and my dick twitched in slight excitement.

There was this guy, Shou, who was always there following me around, and listened to me no matter what.

I did catch his interest in me, but the way he looked at me, I didn't share his interest.

I didn't want to look at him in that way.

There were a lot more important things to deal with, and I couldn't let myself drift away for just anyone who sucked up to me.

I saw Kai with Uruha laughing about something, and then kissing.

They were a couple for at least 2 months now, but Uruha seemed more distracted whenever he was with my friend, and I worried about that.

I didn't want Kai to have his heart broken because of someone pretty.

"The Tenryuu clan is at it again." I looked at Shou, who looked at me protectively.

"Are they seriously trying to mock us? Are they idiots?" I huffed and walked forward, as he followed after me.

Shou sped up just to get in my way. I had to stop in my tracks. "I can deal with them for you."

I glanced at him then looked away. That was not something I was fond of. "No, I got this."

"But." he didn't like when I did things my way.

"I said I got this. Do you want to argue with me?" I asked, calmly as he stepped back.

Shou kept his head high as he adressed me. "I just want to offer my help, Ruki."

"No need." there really was no need for that, I had it coevered.

Shou didn't feel like giving up. "I insist."

"Showing me so much support is great, Shou, but pushing things on me, it just isn't. I'm a leader, I have to do this alone." that was my thought process, that I actually had to do everything alone, because I was aware that not yet everyone was fond of me here.

"You can simply send people, without having to go there personally." he suggested, as I shook my head.

"That clan needs to get it to their thick stupid heads that they don't mock us with whatever they're trying to do and get away with this. They need to hear it from the higher ranks so that they can learn." there was no better way to intimidate another clan than to prove that we mean business and we won't fool around with them.

"I still insist." he kept on pushin with a serious look on his face. "In case something happens I'll have your back."

"Fuck, fine." I finally agreed, but I wasn't happy about this.

\-----------------

I sneaked around near the base of the Tenryuu vlan, or to be more exact, I was on their roof, yeah the roof again.

It was quite risky, especially since Shou was with me.

The main plan was to scare the living hell out of them, when they least expect it and so they know that it was us, plus kidnapping one of the important members also needed to happen.

This wasn't exactly a mafia group, but some weird organization that shamed other clans as their main goal.

They dug the weirdest shit up on every clan and published it, and it was left to us to stop this ridiculous game, even if we had to do it in the most horrible way there was.

I had guns with me, but I didn't plan on using them. I never killed anyone and I wanted it to stay that way.

I gestured to Shou to follow after me as I got in.

We just had to kidnap one of their members, and not just anyone, it had to be one of the important ones, who was a big deal that the weird group wouldn't go on without. Plus we had to mess around with them.

Miyavi locked on the target two weeks ago, but we waited some time before striking.

I had another task for him, so Miyavi couldn't join me, and instead Shou was here.

"If anything happens, you go, and I'll keep them away." Shou said all of a sudden as I gaped at him.

That was not part of the plan here. "You don't talk shit to me, Shou. I'm the person in charge here."

"You don't take care of yourself properly." why was he making that face? I wouldn't die from this.

"Let's just...go." I shook my head, just to brush off unnecessary thoughts that piled up.

Shou nodded his head and aimed his gun at the ceiling, or to be more specific, at the defice with the alarm.

He shot at it and soon many people appeared in the room because the sound of the gun shot. The alarm kept on ringing.

But the person we were looking for wasn't there at all.

"Okay, you keep them busy, and I'll find our prey." I told him before running off in the other direction.

"Fuck! Ruki!" Shou shouted after me.

I was going from one room to another, and knocked out a couple of guys and girls on the way before I entered the room on the right.

The person I was looking for was in that room, and as I was about to approach him from behind I was pulled away and had a sword pointed at my neck.

A sudden realization hit me once my eyes locked with the taller male that was holding that sword.

"Fuck." we both growled.

The member of the other clan still didn't seem to notice us, maybe because we weren't in the same room as him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reita snapped at me.

"Busy chasing your dick. " I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, are you too busy to even notice that you're defenceless?" he pointed out as I touched my body trying to spot my guns.

They weren't there.

Correction.

He was holding them with both hands. When did he put his sword away?

When did he do that?

"Give them back." I growled at him, as he threw them away.

What an asshole.

"But seriously, I saved your ass again before you did something stupid. Oh wait, you already did. You came here." why would he say that/.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" I frowned.

"Oh? So you seriously don't know. I thought you learned things since the last time I fucked you, but guess not." Reita shrugged.

"He went that way!" someone shouted as I was pressed hard against the wall with Reita's body.

The height difference was amazing, and even though he was much taller, his hot breath still reached my very sensitive skin, as we waited for those people to run past us.

Reita's body was pressed hard against mine, giving me no space to move or do anything.

It was embarrassing.

He was the only man that brought me to shame.

I subconsciously reached my hand towards the place that he was injured at the last time I saw him.

"It's pretty insane how much you want me. Even in this situation you molest me. Was I that good in bed?" he smirked before moving back. "There's just a scar there." he added quietly.

Even though he said that, I wanted to see it with my own eyes.

Also his naked body, his bare strong arms, him flexing his muscles. I wanted to see his hard and firm stomach.

And also taste some more of his soft lips.

And suck on his big dick.

But I wanted to make him hate me. So why wasn't I doing anything for that to happen?

"Watch." he told me as he picked up a grenade and put it to his mouth, just so his teeth pulled on the safety pin. He then threw the grenade into the room that my prey was at.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "What the fuck are you doing!?" I shouted.

As soon as it reached the ground, people from many sides started shooting it, but it was too late, it exploded.

"Oh fuck." I said while turning to the blonde beauty, who pushed me on the ground and got on top of me as the explosion finally reached us.

We waited a moment before getting up.

I hurriedly reached for my guns.

"Now that's how you do your wor-" reita started, but couldn't finish as I grabbed his face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

I was ready for rejection, but as it turned out, I met none.

I was pressed to the wall again. Reita's right thigh slid between my legs, as he kissed me back.

His hands were firmly set on my waist, and he pulled me closer, so that our bodies would press against one another.

His tongue felt so good, my mouth was heating up, and my mind was blank.

"Ruki!" I heard ringing in my ears, but I ignored it completely. "Ruki! Where are you!"

"Time to go, shorty." Reita finally said as he broke the kiss.

He picked me up all of a sudden and threw over his shoulder.

I wasn't able to react in time to his action. "Wait!"

He didn't wait, he just ran for the exit, but not with the doors.

Hell no.

He wanted to make a grand escape through the windows on the second floor.

On the fucking second floor.

I honestly didn't know what was going on in that fucked up mind of his, but he had me, and I couldn't move.

Reita was still holding me as he picked up a chair and threw it at the window, which had cracks all over.

I somehow knew that he was smirking.

"Oh God, no!" I shouted, but it was too late.

Reita ran straight at the window and it broke at the impact. We were fucking falling and my whole life flashed before my eyes.

I screamed as I was falling.

In the end we landed in a dumpster.

In a fucking dumpster.

I didn't even know that one was there in that sepcific place.

Reita helped me get out and sighed in relief.

"Uff, I was fucking improvising." he revealed and then started laughing. "Man, what a great rush of adrenaline."

My heart was slamming hard against my chest, because I thought I would die, and that idiot was lucky!?

How!?

I couldn't believe it. "What!?"

\--------------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

All I was seeing before me was an angry small guy who swore at me with a loud voice for at least 5 minutes before I got completely bored of it.

I kissed him hard as he froze and then blushed.

"Did you learn how to swallow?" I asked him amused, but he just gaped at me silently. "You better get going before that other yakuza guy sees you with me, or he might think we're having an affair." I winked at him.

"Haha, as if I would have an affair with you." he huffed. "And I do know how to swallow, you barbarian!"

I leaned my back against the wall and hummed.

"I'd try it right now, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm in a hurry." Ruki kept looking around, probably to find that other guy he was with. "Fuck you."

"I'd do that too, believe me. You have one tight fuckable ass." I somehow couldn't stop myself from commenting on that fact.

"The next time you try to fuck me, I'm going to kill you." he informed me with a serious look his face.

I smirked at his confession. "I'm going to have my sword stuck in your heart before you'll be able to moan."

"Is that a threat?" Ruki seemed to enjoy this conversation.

"It's seriously illogical for me that you're a yakuza boss. Your IQ is so low." I sighed softly.

"You so fucking didn't say that!" he jumped at me with fists as I laughed.

"Ruki! Where are you!?" we heard from the other side.

"Is this person the next one who's fucking you?" I finally asked, honestly wanting to know because of my curiosity.

An obvious smile appeared on his face. "What? You jealous because you can't get my cute butt?"

"If I wanted to, I would have you on my bed, screaming out my name, while being lost in pleasure till the point when you forget your name." that was a fact.

Ruki took a step back away from me. "As if! Idiot!"

"Ruki!" we heard again.

"Just go." I told him, as I myself had to leave anyway.

He looked at me with suspicion, huffed and walked off.

His legs were still shaking, 'cause he was still in shock, but he would manage.

I got out of there and went back to Tatsuro to announce that the mission was a success.

\-----------------

It was one of those calm nights that I could just sit in my armchair, read my favourite book and drink a glass of red wine.

Those nights were the ones at which I could switch off the cold mode, and enjoy myself.

I still didn't tell Tatsuro that I fucked the leader of Matsuba, or that I actually ran into him that day when I had to blow up our suspect.

I could still feel the taste of those plump red lips on mine, and it was fascinating how much I wanted to taste them more, and explore more on the lithe body I had once in my grasp.

But if the word got out that I was sleeping with Ruki, shit would get real.

I shook my head and got back to my book.

Something deep inside of me felt wrong, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was.

A bad feeling again?

But it felt worse than what I felt after I slept with that shorty.

I picked up the glass and sipped on the fine wine.

My phone buzzed, and when I picked it up, an unknown caller ID showed up.

I put it to my ear and as I clicked the button, a horrible scream echoed in my ears before the call was cut.

That was...

That voice....

Why?

10 minutes passed before I tried to let it sink into my brain whose voice it was.

Of course I tried dialing it back, but it was futile.

I got no answer.

The moment someone knocked on the door, no, it was as if someone hit the door, was what got me out of my thoughts.

I got to my feet and walked over to the door just to open it.

My eyes were stained with the dark red color of blood I knew way too much.

Blood that had stained the person not only on the outside, but to his core, for what I had seen in front of me was a nightmare.

His hands shook, with blood dripping from them, the red liquid streamed down his mouth, neck, and onto his white shirt, which was also stained.

He was barefoot.

And for what had I noticed. He had no idea where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reita's POV**

"What the hell happened, Tatsuro?" I pulled him inside, and hurriedly dragged to my bathroom, ignoring my floor being stained with blood.

"I was ambushed." he spoke calmly, as if he was not aware he was covered in red liquid.

I wasn't even sure if it was his blood.

Tatsuro looked around and then his gaze was set on the floor as he started stripping.

I turned on warm water in the shower, while waiting for a little more information from him.

Tatsuro stepped in and starting cleaning himself.

"Who ambushed you? Which sons of bitches did this?" I hissed.

"Matsuba clan." he replied quietly. "But something was off about them."

"WHO!?" I growled, loudly.

There was a short silence before he said anything more. "They wanted something I have. Or to be more specific someone."

"They went after your lover?" My eyes went wide, as there was no way they could have known about that person.

"I didn't tell you so many things about him, and the most important thing is, that he's not a nobody." Tatsuro turned to lock eyes with me.

"Please tell me that you didn't fall in love with an heir to a big fortune, and kidnapped him." he was the type to do that.

Tatsuro was sometimes so dumb, that all I wanted was to choke him.

"I won't say no." he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"You fucking didn't!" I growled at him, before smacking my face.

"Reita, please listen to me."

"I'm listening." I sighed heavily as I leaned against the wall behind me. "You better have a good explanation for this shit."

"Yukke is an heir to a big fortune like you said, and we met at a business party that his father threw." he started, as he kept cleaning his body. "It was a matter of time before we ended up in one bed. And we continued to meet. But those were secret meetings, knowing that his father wanted nothing to do with yakuza clans. But it was till something happened."

I took a deep breath. "His father couldn't find out about you two, but he did notice something odd about his son, isn't that right?"

"That too was a problem, but he became enemies with another clan, and Yukke's life was in danger." Tatsuro paused for a moment. "While I was at his place, two assassins showed up one night after another. And if it weren't for me, Yukke would be dead by now, and if he was to stay there any longer, it would be inevitable for him to die, so I kidnapped him, and he's in a secret location at the moment."

"...didn't we swear we would stay away from our enemies? You hooked up with one." I said softly, knowing that I was a complete hypocrite in that matter.

"I don't regret that." Tatsuro stepped outside the stall and only then I spotted no cuts on his body, but there were a lot of bruises.

"Put on some clothes and tell me about that ambush more." I turned around, ready to leave, but I still didn't move.

"You didn't comment on the actions that I took, Akira." he stated in a very calm way. "Why?"

"I'm not one to judge." I spoke quietly and walked out of the room.

A pack of cigarettes laid harmlessly on the coffee table in the living room.

I got over and pulled one out, just to put it in my mouth and lit it up.

What was I supposed to think about my friend hooking up with the enemy?

I wasn't mad at him, but that was because I fucked Ruki and spoke no word to him about it, and left it my dirty little secret.

My nature was different, though. I was supposed to be mad at him, but it was hard for me to show it, instead I showed him ignorance.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. I pulled the cig out of my mouth, as I blew smoke.

"Yeah?" I said, softly.

_"We have a big problem." the voice on the other side of the line said._

I sighed heavily. "We have more than just one problem."

_"Tell me something I don't know."_

"Tatsuro was attacked by Matsuba clan. Their fucking boss is playing with us. We need to act." I licked my lips and walked over to look through the window.

There was silence before he spoke. _"What? Fuck. We can't...not now."_

"Why?" I asked as I sucked on the nicotine stick again.

 _"Matsuba betrayed their boss. They went rampant and that was why they changed their target."_ my eyes went wide at the words I heard.

"Tatsuro's lover." I hissed.

 _"I don't know who he is, but they know that he's Tatsuro's weak spot. And they want him badly, Reita."_ things were getting worse with each passing minute, shit.

"Where's their boss?" Ruki's image popped into my head at the moment.

 _"He disappeared."_ the male said.

"Did they get to him?"

 _"No. But they're trying to track him."_ he told me, calmly. _"If their boss is to die, another one can get his title, but until then, Matsuba doesn't have a boss as of now, one that's around that is."_

"Listen to me, you're the best tracker they have, find him first and tell me his location." I needed to find out about as soon as possible.

 _"What are you trying to do?"_ there was suspicion in his voice.

"No questions asked." I said firmly as I inhaled more of the addicting nicotine.

_"Got it."_

I hung up, and when I turned around, I saw Tatsuro stare at me with a cold gaze.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"My spy." I didn't have to lie to him about it.

Tatsuro nodded his head as he walked over to the sofa with a tower wrapped around his neck and waist. "What did he say?"

"That Matsuba clan betrayed their leader and it's chaos there as of now." and that bothered me.

What happened to Ruki?

"And their boss? Is that young boy dead?" Tatsuro stood back up just to approach me. He tried to take my phone, as I stepped back.

"He's gone. No one knows where he is." which is at one point comforting but on the other side I didn't know what state he was in.

"I thought it was weird when they attacked me. They managed to torture me a little bit, but I didn't give them any information." he told me, softly.

"What seemed off about them?" what did he mean by that?

"They asked each other what questions they should ask me. That's obvious that Ruki wouldn't let some dumb guys investigate me. I'm not one to be taken lightly." Tatsuro crossed his arms as he shook his head.

Things were really bad over there. "We need to strike at them while they don't expect it."

"And take their clan? I think not." Tatsuro smiled widely.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked, amused.

"I always have a plan, Akira."

\-------------------------------------

22 hours later.

**Ruki's POV**

For fucks sake. That was a blow below the belt, seriously.

And it wasn't the fact that my own people tried to kill me, no, it was the fact that my best friend, a person I trusted most betrayed me.

He even shot me in the shoulder, though at least the bullet went through.

I had to tear my clothes to wrap them around the wound, to make sure I won't bleed out, but it had been some time since I've been shot.

Walking in the tunnels wasn't the best idea, but I was safe and another nightfall finally came.

I knew that there was one place I could go to, but at the same time, I was aware it could end up badly for me.

I had to trust the man that saved my life a couple of times before.

Thankfully I still remembered where he lived and I was near his street.

I climbed the ladder and got out to the streets, just to run as fast as I could, not looking anywhere till I reached the building I was aiming for.

My whole body was tensed as I made my way past the street full of cars.

Not one hit me, but I did stop some as I couldn't stop in my tracks. I had to run without looking back.

Once I reached the building, I ran for the elevator and hurriedly pushed the button to the right floor.

My left hand and went limp at that moment, and I couldn't feel it at all.

That was a bad sign.

The elevator doors slid open and I ran to the door I remembered was his.

I slammed on the door with my fist, but no one answered.

Could it be that he wasn't there?

That was bad.

I shook my head and pulled a pin out of my hair just to work on the lock on the door, and once I heard a click, I got in.

My eyesight was getting blurry, and I hurriedly got to the couch just to fall on it and lost consciousness.

\--------------------

When I came to, I felt warm. It was weird, because when I last remembered my clothes were soaked wet and I was dirty, but I didn't feel like that at all, now.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was laying in a bed.

Not any bed. It was Reita's bed.

I sat down and gaped at my bare chest, and a bandage around my arm, a fresh one, and I could feel my hand again.

Moving the duvet further, I noticed that I had someone elses underwear and pants

"How do you feel?" I looked up to see Reita walk into the room with a tray with food on it. "You were in a terrible state, and your clothes were...wet, so I changed them, and tended to your wound."

Reita got over just to put it on my lap.

"I didn't know where to go and I ended up here." I mumbled under my nose.

"That's not what I just asked about." his voice, it was different, but how?

It was gentlier.

"I feel better." I finally said.

"Good. Now eat up. I'm pretty sure that with all the commotion going on, you didn't get to eat at all." of course he had to heard about it... that my own clan turned their backs against me.

"Why...why would you help me?" I hoped he would, but he had such a good opportunity to wipe me out, but he didn't.

"You looked too pitiful to just leave you be." Reita sighed, softly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "What I want to know is how did you get here."

"I know how to pick locks." I blurted out and picked up the sandwich that was on the plate, just to take a bite.

"Interesting." he gave ma an approving nod.

I slowly ate everything I was given by this man.

"I have one more question for you." he told me, and now his voice became colder, almost as if it wasn't his.

I didn't like that. "What?"

"Did you give out an order to attack Tatsuro or mentioned anything about the person of his interest?" his looks at this moments could kill, I swear. He wasn't playing around anymore.

I put the sandwich down and looked away.

I shook my head. "That wasn't me."

"Tell me what happened there." Reita insisted on knowing.

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I was...betrayed...by the people I trusted the most. They all turned against me for no reason." I unclenched my hands and looked at my palms.

My heart was slamming hard against my ribs in a painful way, and it got harder for me to breathe.

"Who started it?" Reita asked.

"...Kai." how could he do this to me?

\--------------------------------------

**Uruha's POV**

I walked out of the office, that Kai was at, and sighed heavily.

I had honestly no idea what he was thinking, and what was his plan to get out of this whole mess.

Everything went out of control all of a sudden at the sudden mention of a person named Yukke.

Other members of Matsuba acted so violently and rushed out of our base all of a sudden to God knows where.

It was late at night, and I made my way out of the building and into an underground parking, where I got into my car and started the engine.

There was a gleam in the front mirror that I noticed, and the next thing I knew was that I had sword pointed at my throat.

"Drive out of here and head to your place." that voice.

I looked back and met eyes with the raven haired beauty I had the pleasure to meet when Reita was in bad state at the time.

"I was planning to go home anyways, so could you stop pointing your sharp sword at my throat, please?" I asked, politely.

"Not until you reach the street." the other didn't look in a good mood.

There was nothing else to do. "I understand."

I did what I was told, and as I reached the street, Aoi moved his sword, and easily slid into the front of the car, passing right between the chairs.

"You know, if you wanted to see me so much, why not call me?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the road. "I'm pretty sure I left my number in your pocket."

"Your life is in grave danger." he said softly, his hand on the handle of the sword that was slid into its sheath.

"I'm aware. Now that things kind of changed, my head is on the wanted list." that was no surprise, to be honest.

"That's not what I meant." his gentle voice was really pleasant to listen to.

I found it mesmerazing when men acted completely composed and calm while knowing they were doing something extremely dangerous.

Aoi was aware of that more than anyone, as I was loyal to the boss of the Matsuba clan.

I could crash this car at any given moment and let him die. Let us both die.

"You're here to kill me." I stated.

"I was given clear orders not to do that." I glanced at him for only just a second, as Aoi was staring ahead. I looked back at the road.

My face expression changed to a pleased one. "You came to fuck me then?"

"You know more than they give you credit for." Aoi said as I sighed.

"Information, very interesting. That's why you're here. But why you?" I asked, curious.

"You've got a leak, and I'm pretty sure you know who it is." I turned left into another street.

"That has nothing to do with anything." I had the urge to look at him again, but it could cost me my life.

"Tatsuro is furious." Aoi told me as his voice got sharper. "He said he'll behead the leak once he gets that person in his hands."

"That name that was top secret information till now, I heard it from the leak. Though, I can't give you their name." Tatsuro got pissed off because his lover got found out.

No one was to know that name, it was a taboo word, was what I heard.

And now the secret was out.

"My orders are final. I can't go back without knowing the name of the leak." Aoi insisted, but I didn't have in mind telling him.

"If I were to give you the name of the leak, I would put a death sentence on that person." and I had no such intention.

I felt his eyes on me. "He already has one."

"It was that person's fault, and now they have to do it on their own to make things right." I clenched my hands on the wheel.

If I were to sell out that person, I would annihilate my own clan.

I parked on the parking, and turned off the engine.

"I'm not going to let you do as you please." his voice had a threatening tone.

"I'll give you the name over my dead body." I meant every word.

"I thought you would say that." I glanced at him just to see him smiling wickedly.

There was this short silence as he opened the door and walked out, just to get to the other side, and opened the door for me.

"You always wanted me to fuck you, ain't that right?" he asked, fully confident.

This man.

He was dangerous.

I gulped as I stepped out of the car.

\-------------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

I had to leave Ruki to recover, but I left him some food for now, and I would come back later to make him some more.

If they were to find out that I was hiding the person everyone was looking for, shit would get real.

I did inform my spy to stop his search, and he didn't ask why, he just stopped.

Tatsuro's been throwing things in all directions ever since the day that they found out about his lover.

Aoi made it so far as to sleep with Ruki's trusted member of his clan, who changed sides as a result.

His order was not to get the name of the leak, it was to confuse Uruha, and gain his trust, and sleeping with the guy who tried to seduce him earlier was the perfect thing to use.

"Where is Maya?" I asked Tatsuro, who stepped away from the window, just to look at me.

"I sent him to watch Matsuba clan with Satoshi." he said in a tired voice.

"It's been too quiet since that day." and that worried me.

"Calm before the storm." Tatsuro walked past his desk, sliding his fingers along it as he walked past it. "Though they're silent now because they're afraid."

It was obvious why. "They're afraid of the grand return of the rightful leader."

"That's a big problem. He has useful information and if he were to die like that, it would all be lost." Tatsuro sat down in his seat.

"You want to hear it from his mouth who the leak was, don't you?" I sighed softly as I made my way to the desk, just to sit on the edge.

My eyes carefully scanned the place that didn't look the same with ripped patterns on the walls, and things laying around.

"He as a boss, be it a former one, knows his value and he knows better than to sell out his own members."

"Not everyone is like you, Tatsuro." I said.

"Indeed. Though I can't cross others who I know nothing about, whether they know who exactly is the leader and how he should behave." Tatsuro placed his elbows on the desk and entangled his fingers together.

The situation was dire. "But the fact is, everyone is different. Some people just have weak will and some don't."

"Go for now. I need some peace to think." he brushed me off with his hand.

"Send Yukke my regards." I said before leaving the room.

\--------------------

I returned to my place just to see Ruki cuddled up to a pillow on the couch.

"You should be laying in bed." I said as I took off my jacket and threw it on an armchair, then sat next to Ruki.

"And you were supposed to come back later." he mumbled under his nose, squeezing the pillow tighter.

"What are you going to do once you get better?" I asked, curious.

Ruki glared at me. "I'm going to get my clan back, obviously."

"Every ally you had turned against you, I wonder how you're going to do that." I sighed as I got up and went to the kitchen, just to come back with a red wine. I also had some juice in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Who said my allies turned against me?" he asked as I gave him one glass and put the other with the bottles on the coffee table.

Ruki automatically reached for the wine, as I moved it away.

"You're hurt, idiot. Drink the juice." I scolded him as I poured wine for myself.

That definitely hurt his pride. "I'm an adult, you know."

"Adult my ass. You should do everything in your power to get better, not worse." I sighed heavily. It felt as if I was dealing with a teenager. "And every leader that has lost its people is looked down upon."

Ruki narrowed his eyes at me. "What if I fucked my allies?"

"You didn't." I responded right away.

"How can you know that?" he asked, with a frown as he drank the juice.

"Because you're nervous when I touch you. If any other guy or whatever touched you, you would freak out as much." I stated as Ruki cursed under his nose.

"I changed since our first encounter." he huffed.

"I did tell you that handjobs and watching porn aren't ones to make you any better at sex." I took a sip of the wine and savored the taste. Mmm, so good.

Ruki rolled his eyes. "You're about that again? You're so boring."

I grabbed his thigh as he shivered.

"I can't let you stay here for long." I started rubbing his thigh as his eyes twitched.

"Don't you think that I'll let you have my body again, just because you helped me." despite saying that, he was clearly enjoying what I was doing to him right now.

I leaned over just to nip on his neck as he groaned softly.

I was being extra careful, knowing that he was still hurt, though I couldn't stop myself from getting some action.

"I can't have you just like that. You would keep complaining how much your shoulder hurts, and I wouldn't get any pleasure from that."

I grabbed his chin, just to make him look at me, and then kissed him.

My wet tongue slid between his plump lips, just so it could tangle around his own.

My hand trailed along his chest, just to get under his pants and grab him, as Ruki gasped into my mouth.

His left hand stayed leaned against the couch, as his right one leaned against my shoulder.

I enjoyed the deep and passionate kiss, after all this time of not hooking up with anyone.

My hand stroked his cock, gently.

Our tongues stroked one another, in pleasant sounds of our moans.

My fingers dragged down along his flesh, making Ruki whimper into my mouth.

He was trying to stay still as I gave him a handjob.

We broke the kiss just to catch our breaths, as it was a long kiss.

Some more stroking and soon Ruki groaned as he came into my hand.

I pulled my hand out and licked his semen off my fingers, with Ruki watching carefully at what I did.

"This is forbidden." Ruki breathed out.

"It is." I agreed with him. "But you're a good fuck. Can't argue with that."

"Geez, thanks, this is really flattering." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"It is indeed." I reached for a tissue from the box on the coffee table and wiped my hand.

Ruki got up from his spot, his hand firmy gripping the shoulder as he did so, and he stood in front of me.

"You want to ask me something, don't you?" he asked, and made a step back. "Just ask."

"The leak." I started. "Who's the leak?"

"The leak?" he repeated after me.

"The person that found out about Tatsuro's lover, the one who sold the information. Who is it?" I was aware that he knew who it was.

"If I would tell you this, his head would be on Tatsuro's plate." he said, alarmed.

"Tell me, and I won't tell anyone else." I said to him. "You want his safety, right? I can guarantee that I won't hurt him, or look for that person. But it's not on me once Tatsuro will find on his own, and he will. It's just a matter of time."

"What does this knowledge give you?" Ruki crossed his arms, and instantly winced as he did so, probably felt pain from that action.

"It's just to fill my curiosity." it was the truth.

"How can I trust you?" Ruki moved away from me, just to reach the balcony door.

A faint sound that was slowly reaching this place was heard.

"This-" I got up from my seat and looked at the windows.

"That's right." the helicopter was close by. "You've figured it out already, haven't you?"

Ruki got out onto the balcony and reached the railway.

"Wait." he looked at me with a faint smile on his face as the door to the flying machine opened, and a person I never saw before appeared.

"I'm the leak." he stated and with the healthy hand, he leaned against the railing and jumped over it into the helicopter. "Thanks for the shelter."

And he flew off like that.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruki's POV**

A couple of days passed since I last saw Reita.

A long couple of days that is, since I was imprisoned by my own subordinates.

I knew they would find me at one point. I tried making them think I picked a random location to hide, but here I was, tied to a chair in an empty room.

I knew it would end like that at some point, but I couldn't let them know about Reita, I couldn't let them find out who he was to me.

That didn't mean I protected him...or did it?

I looked all around, but the room I was in was completely empty, other than the chair I was sitting on right now. I was tied with a rope and my hands were in handcuffs.

There was no way for me to get out all on my own, I didn't have anything useful to break myself free.

They knew what they were doing when they tied me up.

I was screwed.

The door in front of me was opened and all I could see was a black figure, and nothing else as the light behind that person was blinding me from staying so long in a dark room.

"Ruki." wait a second.

"Shou?" I asked, completely surprised.

The door was closed and the light switch turned on. I could see my surroundings well again.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." he said as he got over.

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised to see him here. "I was the one who did this to myself."

"It's because you didn't tell them."

"I did what I had to do, Shou." I looked away from those penetrating eyes of his. "I did the right thing."

"You did wrong." he told me.

"You're honestly the last person I want to hear that from." I was furious.

Not at the person standing before me, but at myself. I wasn't thinking quite clear when I did what I did, but some things just had to happen.

"This just shows who is loyal to me and who isn't." I knew what mistake I made, and I paid the price.

Shou clenched his fists. "Kai doesn't belong here as our leader. You do."

"You're the only loyal person to me, other than two other people. Wait, no, other than just one person." I clenched my fist. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me anymore..."

"Who?" Shou got closer, and gripped my shoulders. "Who you think is more loyal than I am?"

"What do you think you're doing?" showing his jealous side at a time like this?

"I'm sorry." he stepped back. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"If they know that you're talking to me, they'll use that against you." I warned him, knowing that the consequences of that would be severe for the both of us.

Shou looked down for a moment. "I know, but I wanted to see you."

"Stop it." I shook my head.

"Stop what?" he asked, confused.

I licked my lips. "Stop staring at me as if I was precious."

"Maybe you are?" he smiled.

"Just stop that." I didn't like that he thought so highly of me. I didn't deserve that, not after everything that happened.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here. There's no way I'll let you be imprisoned here like that." Shou promised me as he headed for the door.

"It won't be that easy." I was certain of that.

\--------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

Tatsuro confronted me about the helicopter from the other day.

I couldn't just tell him that I was hiding Ruki, and then he was taken by that flying machine,after he told me that he was the leak.

The only reasonable explanation I came up with was that the helicopter was passing by my building, but that was all.

And here I was, on top of the building that Ruki was at.

Why was I there?

Because I knew that something was wrong.

I put a tracking device on him when he least expected it and observed his movements, but he didn't move since he got there.

They got their hands on him, and I honestly didn't like it.

Tatsuro had no idea where I was right now, but it had to be this way, later I would explain, but right now, no one is to know where I was.

I stepped inside the building, and pulled out the device showing me where Ruki was.

One floor below me, huh?

When I was walking down the stairs, I heard something and stopped in my tracks.

The room I had to get in was opened and a person walked out of it. The same one that I saw when I jumped out of a building with Ruki.

I pulled my katana out and reached the door just to knock on it.

A tall black haired male opened it and I hit him with the back of my handle right in the forehead. He fell back.

I stepped in while looking around, and once I entered a room, I saw 4 guys playing cards.

Fuck, wrong room.

I hurriedly closed the door and stepped away from it.

Of course those idiots started shooting at the closed door.

I kicked the door opened, and protected myself with the blade, as I rushed at them.

It had to be quick.

I dodged the bullets, and attacked each one of them.

I kicked the tallest one in the stomach, and slammed my head against his, making him fall to the ground in result.

I spun on my right foot and kicked another one with my left, before slamming the back of my sword against the back of his neck as I got behind him.

Two left.

Before the brown haired one could pull another gun out, I cut him with my sword, and then kicked him in the balls as he tried to throw a punch at me.

I was kicked in the gut, and lost balance for a moment.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed and spun on the ball of my right foot, and then slammed my knee against his stomach and he hit the ground, with something rattling against the floor.

There was a key on the ground so I picked it up.

I shook my head and went to another room.

It was way too quiet in there.

I opened the door, expecting more people with guns, but there were none.

Ruki was sitting in the middle of the room, with his back facing me.

I scanned his body carefully, seeing bruises on his wrists, and clothes torn here and there.

Without thinking much, I stepped over to him, slowly, with no sudden movements and got in front of him.

He was unconscious.

Ruki's face was bruised and not only that.

I got behind him and undid his handcuffs with a key I found earlier.

The ropes that were tied around him most definitely gave him a hard time breathing, so I hurriedly cut them and caught Ruki as he was about to fall off the chair.

I threw him over my shoulder and wrapped my hand around his hips.

It was a matter of time before they would call for back up, but I wouldn't be here anymore.

I returned to the room where the guys I knocked out were, and found the right one who had the key that I needed right now.

And then I left the room, just to get back on the roof.

"Ugh..."

"You're finally awake." I said as I placed Ruki in the helicopter.

"R-Reita!?" he shouted, surpirsed.

"Shh, they can't know that we're still here." I heard shooting. That was a sign that they were awake again.

"You-how-why-ugh..." he grabbed his head and winced.

"Relax, princess, I won't hurt you." I started the enginge and started off slowly.

"Wait a second, you know how to fly that?" his eyes went wide for a moment.

"Some things are required in this messed up industry." I noticed those assholes entering the roof and firing at us, but it wouldn't do them any good, as I was already too far away from them.

He winced. "How...how the hell did you know where I was?"

"I just did." I blurted out not wanting him to know what I did to know where he was.

Ruki slowly crossed his arms as he set his gaze at me. "So, you came to get me and then sell me off to your boss..."

"Who said anything about that?" I asked.

"Then why?" he was so confused, it was kind of appealing.

"Let's say that I just got worried." I didn't want him to press on that matter anymore.

"I'm the leak." he stated.

I laughed at him saying that. "Sure you are."

I bit on my lip as I felt a piercing pain in my back.

Could it be that they shot me or stabbed me with something without me realizing? But then again it could be possible, with all this adrenaline clouding my mind.

"You don't believe me? You-oh my God. You didn't believe me from the very start, did you?" his jaw dropped when he realized the truth.

"Look here, you're not a big shot like Tatsuro is, you don't have allies that won't betray you, or have been in this for long, and let's face it, you're still immature as it is. You don't know things." I informed him.

He huffed at me. "Not true, though."

"Last time I got you off, you moaned like an excited high school girl at her first time." Ruki turned red at my words.

"You're fucking lying." he hissed at me.

"Oh really? Want me to prove it to you once we've landed?" I asked with a smirk as he tried to move away from me.

"Stop talking shit." Ruki looked away from me.

"Doesn't that turn you on?" I asked amused as he glared at me.

He didn't like that. "I'm placed higher than you are, so fuck off."

"You mean that you were." I said. "Last time I checked, your friend was in charge while you did shit."

He didn't respond to that, instead, he hugged his body and tried falling asleep.

When did he get so vulnerable near me?

\--------------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I was back at Reita's apartment, but what seemed off was the silence that I heard.

And then things were being thrown, I assumed, since I heard that from the other room.

What was happening in the living room?

I managed to slid off of Reita's bed, and slowly got to the door, ignoring the pain emanating from all of the places in my body, and especially the shoulder that was shot.

I managed to open the door just a little for me to see what was happening.

"Are you fucking out of your mind!?" Tatsuro shouted and flipped the coffee table. "I fucking trusted you, you fucking piece of shit!!"

Tatsuro was...here.

And Reita didn't say anything as the other shouted and threw swears at him, and things all around the room.

"I thought you were different!" Tatsuro growled, with a vein popping up on his neck.

"I know." Reita sighed.

"I thought I could trust you, and you would never betray me, I was fucking wrong!!" he kept walking in circles, looking for things to throw on the ground.

Reita just stood there not doing anything at all. "I know."

"You are a disgrace to our family!!!! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!!!!" Was this all about me?

It wouldn't help even a little if I showed my face in front of them both, but I still listened.

"I...I don't want to see your face anymore." Tatsuro growled and ran at Reita with his fists.

The blonde didn't flinch when he was hit again and again, he let the other beat him up, but why?

Why would you do that, idiot?

Stop, do something.

Don't let him treat you like that.

No...

I pushed the door wide open and ran to them.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted and pushed Tatsuro away from Reita.

"You." Tatsuro growled when he saw me. "It's all your fucking fault Akira betrayed me!!!"

Oh fuck.

I ducked as a punch was thrown my way, and was ready to attack back, when I realized a firm body in front of me.

"Why the fuck would you protect this piece of shit, Reita?" Tatsuro hissed through his teeth, as I glanced over to see Reita holding his wrist.

"I'm not changing sides, Tatsuro and I haven't exactly betrayed you." Reita started calmly. "You yourself wanted to see me in this state, and now you do."

What...what was he even talking about?

"That's not what I fucking meant!" Tatsuro shouted as he turned back.

"What do you see?" Reita asked, with his voice calm.

"Reita."

"Fucking answer me, Tatsuro." Reita raised his voice at Tatsuro.

Tatsuro turned around to face his friend. "A hopeless man that let desire take priority over brotherhood."

"You're no different than me, you asshole." Reita turned to me, and pulled me over. "You brought this upon yourself for falling in love with Yukke. I didn't see this coming."

Wait, what?

"You shouldn't be up." the blonde said and gently pushed me forward towards his room. "Go back to bed."

"You let him stay at your place without me knowing. Yukke has nothing to do with this. Ruki is from enemy territory, you should know it best." Tatsuro pulled on Reita's shirt.

"Well, fuck me for not knowing before I slept with him." Reita growled at him.

"Akira." the other now raised his voice, as I still stood there, listening to those two.

Akira? Was that his real name?

"Watch it, Tatsuro. I'm not really in the mood for your scolding right now." Reita pushed him away as he sighed heavily.

Tatsuro threw his hands in the air. "You made us a target."

"You did that before I even met him." I couldn't believe what was going on here.

"You're walking on a thin ice, my friend." Tatsuro threatened him with his finger.

"I thought you didn't care about me anymore, so I don't get you." Reita said in a provoking way.

"Throw him out into the streets right now and I'll let that one mistake slide." The other demanded as I gaped at Reita, awaiting his reaction.

What was he going to do now?

"Fuck you." what did he just say to him? "Get the hell out of my apartment, Tatsuro. Right now."

"You're not being serious right now. You pick him over me!?" I thought he was going to throw himself at Reita, but he didn't.

"Go protect your Yukke instead of thrashing my life and my decisions. I not once judged your decisions. So fuck off." He pushed his leader to the door, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Akira, for fuck's sake, he's going to use you and then you'll come back crying with your tail between your legs." no, I wasn't going to do that, how could he judge me like that!?

"What the hell are you both even talking about!?" I shouted, as all of their attention was now set on me.

"Just go, Tatsuro." Reita told him.

"This is risky as hell." The other said.

"Go."

Tatsuro didn't say anything as he left the apartment.

Reita turned to me and then glared at me.

"Why the hell did you get out of that room?" he asked, irritated as he covered his face with his face. Was I tiring to have around?

"Because he was-" I stopped right there.

If I were to finish that sentence, it would mean...it would be obvious that I cared about his well being, about him...and what was it that I thought about this person exactly?

"Tatsuro was angry with me. He had every right to vent down on me." he got over and grabbed my wrist, just to pull me back into his bedroom. "You shouldn't have intervened."

"You shouldn't have brought me here then." I pushed him away as I crossed my arms.

"Glad we agree." he said as I gaped at him.

I hissed in pure irritation at what he just said.

As soon as we reached the bed, I was pushed on top of it.

"Be a good boy that you are and rest. You're in no shape to be walking around like that."

"Your face isn't in good shape either." I muttered under my nose as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, just to have his face right in front of mine.

"You don't say, pretty boy." Reita's front teeth dragged down my bottom lip, before he actually pecked me.

"Wait." I gasped, and before I knew it, I had his tongue inside of my mouth, stroking at my own.

I couldn't stop him, couldn't ignore this rising desire.

I was tempted by him.

And I gave in.

My hands reached for his hair, just to tug on it, run through it, just to hold on to something as he kissed me passionately.

Our tonuges danced together, one pressing onto the other, as we moaned into each others' mouths.

It felt good.

I could feel his hands roaming around my body, pressing on the sensitive spots, as my body reacted to those sweet touches.

As soon as he moved, I gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, through my eyes half opened.

"I'm trying to get you tired so that you can rest."

"As if that would tire me out, idiot." I huffed and looked away.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I would do to exhaust you, but because you're very hurt right now, I won't." did he just actually say that?

I blushed.

"Who are you?" I asked, seeing him behave in different ways each time I saw him.

He just smiled at me. "Who do you see me as?"

"You're either calm, an adrenaline addict, rather cold, or warm... " he was confusing me so much...

"So which is it exactly?" Reita asked me, softly.

"I don't know. Which side of yours is real?" I tapped on his hand that was set on the bed before placing my own over it.

"That is all me." he said codly as he took his hand away. "And that is all you have to know."

"Are you going to start some bullshit about falling in love with me, because that so wouldn't suit your character at all." I provoked him to see how he would react.

"Who said I fell for you?" he frowned.

I felt a sting at my heart. "You obviously said something similar to Tatsuro. He said that you chose me over him. That means in a romantic way?"

"I'm trying to protect you for now." he moved away like that. "That's my priority for now."

"So, you won't tell me then?" I said, disappointed.

"You're a good toy to play around with, what else do you want me to say?"

"The fucking truth, you asshole!" I shouted at him.

Reita ignored that as he got up. Helooked at me with a cold look on his face, the same one he showed me when I first saw him.

I forced myself to sit up. "Just say that you fell for me. You wouldn't do shit for me if it wasn't for that."

"Do you really need to hear those words to boost your confidence?" why did he have to say it like that?

"What!? I want to hear you say the truth." I hissed, angry with his way of talking to me.

"You fell in love with me, didn't you?" my eyes went wide at those words. "You wouldn't insist for me to say those petty words first if you didn't fall in love with me."

I gulped. "That's...a lie."

Again that cold look.

I was surprised when he got back over to me just to kiss me soundly. Reita cupped my face with one hand as the other one rubbed against my thigh.

I got turned on by that alone.

And then he moved all of a sudden.

"Akira." I called out.

"This is why I know you fell for me." Reita said as he was walking out. "And don't call me by that name."

With that said, Reita exited the room and left me all alone.

He just left me...

\--------------------------------

**Reita's POV**

I went to the balcony and gripped tightly on the railing.

I growled low in my throat.

That was what I got for saving him.

His near confession to me, which he tried to deny in the very end...shit.

I did hint that I cared about him, but I knew my value in yakuza worth, I knew how it would end if anyone would find out about me sleeping with a yakuza boss that wasn't my own.

That was why I felt nothing, and I wanted to show it to him that I saw only pleasure in him, and no value.

He had to overcome some things by himself, I wouldn't be there to always help him out.

I already did too much by saving him, and have now the wrath of Tatsuro upon me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I slammed my leg hard agianst the railing.

Let go of him.

Just do it.

He was just a fucking kid that didn't know shit.

"For fucks sake, it was never hard to do that, but why is it now?" I asked myself, as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was frustrated with myself.

Never get attached, never get close, keep a poker face.

Yet why?

I got back inside, and looked at the door to my bedroom.

All I could hear at the very moment was silence.

My feet started moving and I placed my hand on the handle, but I hesitated.

I didn't want to open the door and look at him, just to have him look back at me with those hateful eyes and hurt.

But in the end I pulled on it and pushed the door to open, just to see Ruki sleeping soundly in my bed.

Without thinking, I got over to him and bent down, just to have a closer look at his face.

He looked awful.

Ruki was exhausted and hurt and that was why he looked like that...If I came sooner...

I reached for his face and gently stroked his cheek as he hummed and leaned into it.

"Rei...ta..." I swallowed hard at those words. "It...hurts..."

He was talking in his sleep, but what was it that hurt him?

"...hurts..."

I wanted to take my hand away from him, but he managed to grab it before I did.

"...stay..." Ruki mumbled under his nose. "...please..."

How the hell was I supposed to stay ignorant now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tatsuro's POV**

I pushed all of the things off of my desk and they slammed into the ground as I growled.

3 weeks, he fucking didn't show up for 3 weeks without even so much as a phone call.

Was he happy fucking that little whore he found?

It made me furious to no end.

My whole body tensed when I felt hands on my shoulders all of a sudden.

"Tatsuro, there's no point in getting mad." Yukke's soft voice reached my eardrums as he started massaging my shoulders.

"He was my best friend." I hissed.

"He is your best friend and I swear to God, you say something like that in past tense again and I will kick your ass." he hugged me from behind.

I always forgot what Yukke’s true personality was like when I was with him. He could be really bossy at times.

"Sorry." I mumbled under my nose and turned around to him.

I cupped his face and kissed him.

"It's not me who you should say that to." he spoke, with a calm tone.

Yukke grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my office, only to get me to our bedroom.

He pushed me to sit on the bed and forced himself on my lap.

"You said some really nasty things to Reita." he stated.

"He's doing the wrong thing hooking up with Matsuba's boss, or at the moment the ex-boss." it pained me to no end to think how this little shit wrapped Reita around his finger.

Yukke shrugged. "So?"

"So? What do you mean by that?"

"You're an idiot, Tastu. He did exactly what you did, but you did worse falling for me." he reached for my face and stroked my cheek. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead by now, hells, I would never be truly happy."

"You're locked in these 4 walls, how are you happy like this?" I asked, worried.

"Because at the end of each day I know I'm going to see you, and then on the next day wake up by your side, and that keeps me going." Yukke reached for my hand to clasp it.

"I don't want to lock you up in here anymore." I pulled his hand to my lips to kiss it.

"I know you don't, but it can't be helped." Yukke gripped upon my chin and leaned in so he could nuzzle my nose. "Because I love you, you big idiot, I won't do anything to let us be apart. I don't want to leave, nor do I want to cause any problems. And I know I already did."

"How do you know that?" I frowned.

"Internet works just fine here." he faintly smiled. "But instead of worrying about me focus on your other problems. Your friend most definitely will need your help."

"Knowing him, he'll want to help Ruki get back on top." I said bitterly.

"Use that for alliance, and let them be together. Your pride will handle it, geez." the other rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"Stop bossing me around, Yukke." I smiled.

"But you love it when I do that." he said and pushed me on the bed just to get on top of me.

"Not when we're having sex." I rolled us over so that I would be on top this time.

"I know that, but try seeing yourself in his shoes for once, my love." Yukke whispered before kissing me. "Your point of view will change, you have no idea."

"I'll think about it." I said with a shrug.

"And besides, you'll let me out eventually, so we can go to some warm country for some time." Yukke added between the kisses. "So I'm looking forward to it."

\--------------------------

**Kai's POV**

I turned to the window in my office and looked through it, as if I would find my answers in the city lights.

My peace was interrupted with someone coming in without knocking and soon my shoulder was rubbed.

"This is not the outcome I wanted, Uruha." I said softly as turned around to him.

"I know."

"Then how come things came to this?" I asked, more to myself than him. "How the hell did I end up shooting Takanori and taking lead of what belonged to him?"

"You know things, Kai, but your heart is not a part of this big scheme. You don't feel attached to this role as much as Ruki is." the other said with a faint smile.

"He knew who the leak was. People wanted to know that, because if they knew that person's source, they would take it for themselves. And yet Ruki protected that person till the very end. Why?" in the end he did it to himself, didn't he?

"Like many said before, this is a messed up industry, and you may hate me for saying that, but leadership does not run in your veins." Uruha moved away just to sit on the edge of my desk.

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't say that, but you would support me no matter what." I sighed softly.

"Ruki did what he did because he knew that it would cause mayhem in his own clan, and bring doom upon this family. And I told you that because I love you and want your safety." he didn't even look at me anymore.

"This Yukke person knows things everyone wants to know, and if they knew his current location and took him alive, they would be the most powerful clan." I told him as I went over to sit in my seat.. "Tatsuro has him in his grasp, but he doesn't use him in any way. Why?"

"Love makes people do crazy things." Uruha smiled. "You should know that best."

"Sorry." I said.

"What for?"

"I cheated on you." I finally said, but that wasn't something that was bothering me.

Uruha shrugged with a cold look on his face. "Well...I cheated on you too."

"I was aware that this wouldn't work out between us, Uruha." I saw his sad face and contemplated whether that was the best course of action. "This is the end." but my mind was blank.

"No, this is just the beginning." Uruha got over and kissed me soundly. "Don't do anything you'll regret from now on, promise me that."

"Is this pity?" I asked, amused.

"I care about you, so I worry." he pulled away, smiling. "From now on we take separate paths, but do know that I'll still be here."

I was thankful for all of the time I was able to spend with him. "I know that and thank you."

"I better go now, goodbye Kai." those words stabbed me right in the heart. It felt as if I would never see him again, but that wasn't right.

"Yeah...goodbye..." I whispered as I saw Uruha leave the room.

I knew I wasn't allowed to develop further feelings for him, I knew he was someone who couldn't be faithful to me, and yet my heart felt like breaking when he said that he cheated on me.

I cheated on him as well, but it was because he wasn't there by my side when I needed comfort, he was with someone else and it hurt me to no end.

But now that it was over between us officially, I was a little relieved.

I shook my head and walked out of the office, just to bump into someone.

I looked up to see Miyavi.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said smiling upon seeing my face.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air." I said firmly as I tried to go past him, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"You look pitiful, Kai."

"I just broke up with Uruha." I admitted as he let go of me now.

"That's the more reason that you shouldn't be making that face. You're showing a bad example as a leader." I knew that he said that because he cared, and he was right.

"Tell me about it." I chuckled amused.

He reached for my shoulder to pat it. "Take a break and don't show your face until you have pulled yourself together."

"Come with me?" I asked hoping to get a postive anser.

"Sure." Miyavi replied with that loving smile of his that I couldn't resist every time.

I needed just a moment to take a deep breath before I followed right after him.

\----------------------------

**Ruki's POV**

"Don't look at me like that. What the hell did I ever do to you?" I growled seeing Reita staring at me with cold eyes from the other end of the room.

"I'll be more comfortable if you stopped your fucking advances at me." he snapped.

"Oh? But I thought you love it when I spread my legs for you." I said, amused. "You didn't stop yourself for the past few weeks."

"I warned you." he hissed at me.

"Well I warned you too, honey." I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"I can't be who you want me to be to you." Reita shook his head slightly and sighed.

"And why not?" I asked, as I stepped towards him.

"I have more enemies than you do, enemies who are just waiting to find my weak spot." he didn't move as I approached him.

"We're both yakuza, if you haven't noticed." I said as I stood in between his legs now. "It shouldn't make a difference."

"I'm from Kyokuto clan, the infamous one and that's never good news."

"Famous, infamous, whatever. I just don't get your thinking at all." I was really angry with him. "You fuck me, and the next thing I know you're cold towards me again. How does your brain even work?"

"You don't understand, Ruki. You were a fucking boss from Matsuba, and if you will get that position back, you will be looked at in another way, and you will have more enemies of your own to deal with. This risk here is just not worth it." Reita tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let him.

"I'm not afraid to gamble with my life, Reita." I leaned in dangerously close to his face. "Because even though I know what I have to lose, I don't mind, as long as I can be with you."

"Stop with this romantic crap." Reita growled at me as I gaped at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing when you look at me." I had to make him admit his feelings. I just had to.

"You're pushing your luck, kiddo." He looked away.

"You can't, right?" I was too confident in my words, and felt that it would backfire at me. "You only care whether something happens to me, and that would get right back at you. That's foolish thinking, don't you think?"

"Fuck!" Reita snapped all of a sudden and pushed me away as he got up from his seat.

He went to the balcony to light up a cigarette.

I didn't let him stay alone for long, as I went over there as well.

"Akira." I called just to get his attention.

"I fucking told you not to call me by that name." he didn't even turn around to me as he leaned against the railing.

"Well, you can tell me that all you want, but I'm still gonna use that name." I got behind him and leaned my forehead against his back. "I hate it."

Reita didn't say anything as he inhaled the nicotine from his cigarette, and then blew the smoke.

"Your attitude is awful, you know that?" I said bitterly.

He still didn't say anything.

"Did you even care when I got into that helicopter back then?" I asked, scared of the answer I would hear.

"I did save you, didn't I?" he retorted, annoyed.

"That's not what I asked about." why was he being like that?

"I didn't care that much." he lied.

"Akira." I called while gripping onto his soft dark sweater that suited him so much. "I know you might want me gone from your life, and I will go, but I just need you to say something to me that will convince me to let go."

"What should I say?" Reita asked, softly.

The tone in his voice changed all of a sudden.

"That you don't love me and never will. That way I won't have a reason to look back anymore." I've never felt this nervous before in my life, and yet because this idiot mattered to me, here I was, hoping that I would change his rotten heart.

"You're a big idiot, Ruki." Reita sighed heavily as he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. "And a liar as well."

He then turned around to me as I gaped at him.

"I'll tell you that I don't love you, and you'll end up crying. Why make yourself miserable when you obviously don't want to? And don't use the excuse that you care about me." there was indifference shown in his eyes, and that stung at my heart.

"I should've slept with another person when I was at that bar. The outcome would've been different." Reita sounded tired.

"You've changed since the first time we met." he told me. "You're more sensitive and you don't talk back to me."

"You're the one who changed me, if you didn't notice." I stated.

"I preferred that inexperienced virgin who was too confident and one who let me fuck him senseless." He walked right past me and I followed.

That hurt my pride.

"I can be that overconfident person, but that would be for the wrong reasons." I said as he stopped in his tracks. "And that's not what I want."

He glanced at me for a moment. "You want me for the wrong reasons."

"I'm not that person from the bar anymore. I'm not looking for someone to desperately fuck me anymore." I told him as I took a step back. "I've grown since then, whether you like it or not, Reita."

"Prove it to me one last time how much you care. Impress me. " Reita finally turned to me with a smirk.

"What?" what was that just now?

"Prove it, and you'll be rewarded greatly." I could hear nothing but honesty in his voice.

"I accept that challenge." I was willing to satisfy him no matter the cost.

\---------------

It was the time for my big comeback.

The building which I previously used as headquarters for my yakuza clan was almost empty.

Almost, was the key word.

I didn't want to go have a big cat fight with Kai as everyone probably pictured it, as we were best friends before.

I changed, and so did he, and to be honest, Kai messed up on so many levels that he has no damn idea.

He underestimated the only person who he has known almost all his life and also another person close to his heart.

I stepped inside the building, walking right past Uruha who was standing in the corner with his arms folded and his gaze directed towards the ground.

"Please make it quick." he whispered and then bit on his lip. "I beg of you."

"I protected you when everyone was ready to bare their fangs on you, and now you ask me for this favor?" I stopped in my tracks, but didn't look back. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Uruha's voice was cracking up. "I know what you did for me, and I'm grateful, but that's my very last request. I won't ask you for anything else."

"I'll keep that in mind." once again I started moving forward towards the elevator.

I clicked on the button and waited for the elevator to go down. Once the doors opened I walked inside and picked the highest floor.

I almost forgot about the idiotic music that was playing here each damn time. But whatever.

My unresolved business with Kai came first, I could change the stupid music whenever I wanted to, once I would come back.

The doors slid open and I got out. There was a hall leading to the office that was in front of me that interested me.

Step after step I was getting closer to my best friend.

I didn't knock, I just grabbed the handle and pushed it down, letting the door open.

"Did you forget something Uru-" Kai started but stayed silent as soon as he saw me. "Ruki."

"Long time no see, Kai." I closed the door behind me and stood there. "Not since the time that you shot me, remember? Good times."

"How did you get in here? Were there no guards?" Kai sounded alarmed. "How?"

"Let's just say that a friend of mine helped me out." I winked at him as he gaped.

"Reita?" he asked, almost sure that it was him.

"Nah." I shook my head. "Someone who you would let rip out your own heart."

"Impossible."

"Kai, do you remember that game we used to play all the time when we were kids?" I took a few steps forward as Kai sat down on his big chair. "We loved to play hide and seek, and whoever found the other they could punish him for being found. Wasn't that great fun?"

"Why did you mention that game?" uncertainty grew upon him. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going back to business. My absence was long overdue and I still need to prove something to someone dear to me." my confidence had an effect on my friend who mostly remembered me with the lack of it.

"I know that I betrayed you. I didn't mean to, but it happened." Kai looked down and took a deep breath. "I still see you as my best friend, you know? I always will."

"Lies." I whispered. "You were always a good liar, Kai. I give you that."

"I'll give you what you came for." he said, panicked.

"No. I have to get it back from you, otherwise he won't accept me." I said. "I need to win him over."

"You want to hook up with the enemy so badly?" Kai's eyes followed my own as he seemed to shrink in his big chair that was mine all along.

"Yes." I admitted and pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, what's that? Please tell me that you're joking." Kai raised his hands up in defense. "This can't be true."

"I'm just doing someone a favor is all."

"Ruki...I'm sorry." even now Kai was afraid, just like the moment he shot me.

"About the game hide and seek..." I started as he paled.

"I'm so sorry, Ruki. I never meant for it to end like this. Please forgive me." he tried to still do something, but it was all futile.

"Guess what, Kai. I found you and this is your punishment." I directed the gun at Kai's forehead and smirked as I pulled on the trigger.

Bang.

\---------------------------

**Reita's POV**

When I heard the news, I didn't know whether to believe them or not, but Ruki really did get back his yakuza clan.

And in a way that I would never suspect him to go for, ever.

The former leader of Matsuba clan was no more, the true leader stepped up to the task and apparently his clan welcomed him without a problem, but some people were kicked out on the spot.

Ruki created an image for himself as a ruthless leader, which had some good and bad points.

Because of that I wasn't able to see him, and be able to tell him that he overdid himself, but I approved of his efforts.

I heard knocking at the door, hoping that it was Ruki, I quickly walked over there and opened the door to see Tatsuro.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I've been thinking and thinking what should I do with you." Tatsuro scratched the back of his head.

"And?" I frowned.

"Punishing you for falling in love with the wrong person makes me a complete jerk and hypocrite, so yeah." he stopped there for a moment. "I came here to apologize for my outburst the last time we saw each other."

I didn't say a single word so far and he still continued.

"I'm the leader of the clan, but also your friend. We've known each other a long time and destroying our friendship over something I have done myself is meaningless and stupid."

"Continue." I said softly.

"I heard what Ruki did and that he's back as the leader of his clan, and am currently contemplating on going for an alliance with his clan, so that you have a free hand to do whatever you want with him."

I reached to grab his arm and pulled him inside my apartment.

"You're not the person I was hoping to see today, but you came nevertheless and apologized." I sighed heavily. "Because you are my best friend who does stupid things most of the time and acknowledges his own mistakes, I will forgive you, for the old time’s sake."

"Thank you." it wasn't manly of us to do that, but we shared a quick hug.

"I'm pretty sure Yukke beat some sense into you, so I assume that you thanked him for that." it was pretty easy to figure that out, since Tatsurou usually didn't change his mind and ever since he met Yukke things changed. His thinking changed also.

"I'm pretty sure I thanked him in a way no one else could." that bastard snickered.

It was too obvious what he was talking about.

"Come back by tomorrow, Akira." Tatsuro said. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I will." I said and stopped. "But what about the leak? Aren't you going to take revenge?"

"I won't take any action, if that's what you're asking." he admitted before turning to the door. "I'll just ignore it for now."

"I see."

\--------------

I was hanging out with Maya who tried to seduce me, but that didn't work out too well.

After a short time he admitted his defeat. It was pretty easy.

Tatsuro joined us shortly.

"We're having a meeting with the Matsuba clan in like 5 minutes, so I want you both to be there." he said.

"Matsuba? You mean the alliance that you mentioned earlier? Wasn't that supposed to come later?" Maya looked as confused as I did.

"We don't want to make Reita wait any more than this now, do we?" Tatsuro chuckled amused.

"So that's what it's all about." Maya sighed heavily and smacked my back. "Wish you good luck then."

"I still haven't decided anything officially." them making such a big deal out of it was a little annoying.

"Let's get going, we don't want to make them wait." Tastsuro grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. "Come on, Maya."

There we were, standing outside the room where the talk was going to happen.

Tatsuro went inside without a second thought, and a few second later I joined him with Maya.

Ruki was sitting at the table while some of his men were standing behind him.

There was one with a hood on top of his head.

Aoi was on their side, near the person named Uruha, who he had to fuck before.

They got closer than I had anticipated, but at the moment it didn't really matter. Ruki and Tatsuro were about to talk about the alliance anyway.

And the terms and conditions that would go along with that alliance.

Miyavi was also here, but on our side, staring at all the other men at the end of the room.

He was the person I would call if there was something I needed, or wanted to be checked. He did a hell of a good job.

Ruki and Tatsuro were in the middle of a conversation, and I couldn't help but stare at Ruki most of the time.

He glanced at me from time to time, but mostly focused on Tatsuro.

"I just have one condition before we shake hands." Ruki quickly added.

"And that is?" Tatsuro squinted, not liking sudden demands from the other party.

He noticed Ruki staring directly at me, openly.

"Fuck no." Tatsuro growled. "This man stays here or so God help me."

"I'm not changing clans." I stated firmly, making sure that Ruki knew the position he was in. "There's no such option here."

It was already a violation to suggest another clan member to switch clans. It could never happen and the consequences of such actions were severe.

"If you want Reita romantically, go ahead, fuck for all I care." Tatsuro sounded calm for now. "But if you try taking him from my clan, you'll start a war. This applies to Aoi, Miyavi and all of the members your men were in contact with from my clan."

"I understand." Ruki slowly nodded his head. "Let's just shake hands then and have it over with."

Tatsuro reached his hand out first and then Ruki did.

They shook hands.

"Now, would you mind if I were alone in here with Reita?" Ruki's gaze was directed at me onve again, but he looked at Tatsuro for just a moment while asking that.

"Be my guest." the other agreed easily. "Everybody out."

Everyone left except for the person with the hood on his head. I still couldn't figure out who it was. His head was lowered all the time.

I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Don't look at him, look at me." Ruki said as he got over to stand right in front of me. "After all, I'm a big deal here now too."

"I never told you to go that far." I stated.

"You told me to impress you. Didn't I do that?" he reached his hand over to my chest and started playing with my shirt. "I couldn't bear to disappoint you, you know? I just had to give it my all."

"I have to say, you did impress me." I chuckled amused. "For once you didn't need my help."

"That's correct." Ruki wrapped his hand around my neck. "I'm still waiting for my promised reward."

"You'll only get it when we're all alone at my place tonight." I leaned down and kissed him. "So you'll have to wait."

"I don't mind." it has been some time since I have last seen him, and he has matured so much, it was shocking. "But I do regret that I couldn't keep you all to myself."

"That's not how leadership works. You can't take whomever you want and keep the person."

"I tried at least." Ruki moved his hands off my neck and proceeded to slid them under my shirt. "Though I wished I had succeeded."

I could feel those feathery touches teasing at my skin.

"Bad boy." I grabbed both of his wrists to make him stop. "Very bad."

"You have no idea how much I missed this." I let go of his wrists and Ruki immediately started touching me once again. "I get to do when I want now."

He then grabbed upon my shirt and pushed me at the table.

Ruki looked behind me at the person standing by the door.

"Leave." he gave a straight forward command.

I looked back to see the person with the hood bow his head and leave the room with silence.

"Will you tell me who this is?" I asked.

"No one." Ruki whispered against my lips. "He doesn't exist." he finished and kissed me soundly.

"Is that so." I understand now.

"There's just one more person who's aware of him, and that's it."

"Well anyway, what are you up to now?" I asked amused, seeing Ruki's hands which landed on my crotch as he smirked.

"I'll give you the best blowjob you will ever have." he was confident in his words as he got to his knees.

He was impatient as he practically clawed at the front of my pants.

"I'm looking forward to it, then." that was the beginning of something new and challenging.

Something to finally look forward to.

"Just don't mess it up like the first time you did it." I teased him.

"Shut up and enjoy." he undid my pants and got to do his thing.

It didn't end up as the best blowjob, though I did enjoy it greatly, but we had time, and I would teach him a lot more of what he could do with his mouth and tongue.

I was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ <3 Comments are greatly appreciated n__n


End file.
